Spirited Away: Life Goes On
by Masako Fuyuki
Summary: Sequel to Spirited Away: The After Story. It's been two years since Kaida was born, and Haku and Chihiro have added a new addition to their family. But now, the evil TakehikoYuu is trying to take over the spirit world, starting with the bathhouse!ON HIATU
1. Two Years Later

_Author's Note: Okay, this first chapter isn't much, just a recap of what's happened since _The After Story_ ended. I'm trying to make chapters longer so there won't be so many chapters. I'm feeling a little shaky right now because as I was driving home from school, I saw some of my friends on the side of the road and their car diagonal in the road, dirt all over it. They seemed okay, though one of my friends was crying and the other had his head in his hands. I have't heard anything else about them, but I'm waiting to hear from one of my friends. I really hope that they're okay! Anyways, I hope you like this, please review!_

* * *

**Chapter One: Two Years Later…**

'_Haku! Haku, come back!'_ cried a girl, raising her beautifully pale hands uselessly after the boy. He had shoulder-length brown hair with a hint of green and his eyes were magnificent pools of jade. He was tall; around five and a half feet, and his clothes, blue pants and white shirt over a blue under shirt, were tied with a purple sash across his waist. She watched as his straw sandal-clad feet carried him farther away from her. She tried to run after him, but her legs would not respond. The girl watched despondently as the boy became a speck in the distance. Feeling alone, she sank to her knees in the grassy meadow and began to sob.

Suddenly, she felt herself being shaken awake and heard a gentle voice calling her name. "Chihiro," it called calmly. "Chihiro." The dreamy meadow around her dissipated as she opened her bleary eyes and focused on the face not four inches from her own. The shining jade orbs stared into her chocolate ones, full of concern. He reached out his hand and gently stroked her cheek. He had not changed much in the past eight years; his hair was the same, as were his magnificent eyes, although he had now grown to about six feet tall. And his clothes had changed slightly, no longer the clothes of an apprentice, but an owner.

"Chihiro, are you alright?" he asked, gathering her into his arms as though she were a little child and not an eighteen-year-old wife and mother. "What's wrong?"

Chihiro curled herself into his embrace and cried into his shoulder. "I th-thought that you'd left me, Haku…" she whispered in between sobs. He shushed her and stroked her hair, twirling the coffee-colored strands around his fingers.

"Chihiro, I wouldn't leave you," he whispered soothingly, beginning to rock her softly on the bed, surrounded by the darkness of their bedroom. "I promise. Don't worry; I'll always be here for you." He nuzzled her head under his chin as she cried against his chest, the last few tears sliding down her face.

'_What is up with this?'_ he thought, frowning slightly. _'Chihiro's been having these dreams for a few nights now. I hope it's nothing too serious.'_ He stared down at the frail girl in his arms. While she had grown in the two years since he had rescued her from an abusive home, she had not changed much. Her lovely, shining almond tresses now fell slightly beyond her waist, although she always kept it in a ponytail held with a gleaming purple band. She had been severely underweight and malnourished, but now she was healthy, at one hundred and fifteen pounds and five feet, six inches tall. Her hips were wider and breasts were bigger, owing to their little 'addition' of two years ago.

As Haku thought this, the bedroom door slowly opened, revealing a tiny two-year-old. She was Haku's pride and joy, one of the lights of his life. The little girl was no bigger than two and a half feet, rather short for her age, and weighed in at twenty-seven pounds. She had her mother's eyes, although her father's jade depths stared out of them, and her hair was a mixture of both parent's brunette, but some green streaks hinted through the brown that fell to her lower back.

The little girl pattered her way to the bed in the middle of the room. Haku watched as her head disappeared the closer she got. He saw two tiny hands on the bed covers and grip tightly, trying to pull their owner up. Haku chuckled to himself. He adjusted his mate slightly and reached a hand over the side of the bed. Grasping his daughter's blue nightgown, he hoisted her up and onto the bed with them.

Chihiro noticed her daughter and quickly wiped away the tears; she didn't want her to see Mommy cry. Her daughter moved to her and Chihiro circled the girl in her arms, kissing her on the head. "Kaida, honey," she asked, smiling, "what are you doing in here?"

Kaida relaxed in her mother's arms and clutched at the beautiful green fabric of the robe that encircled her. "I heard Mommy crying," she said, turning jade eyes to her mother. "Mommy, are you okay?" Chihiro smiled at her daughter's concern; sometimes she was just like her father.

"I'm fine, baby," said Chihiro, nuzzling Kaida's long hair. Kaida sighed at the answer and hugged her mother around her delicate waist. She was torn away a second later only to be turned upside-down in the air, hanging by her feet. She squealed with joy as she spotted her father's hands around her ankles. Kaida smiled and held her arms out to her mother in mock danger.

"Mommy!" she squeaked, waving her arms toward her mother. She heard her father growl playfully and felt herself being swung upward. She landed safely in Haku's arms and he held her to his chest, cuddling her.

"Why are you calling for Mommy, Kaida?" he growled, burying his nose under her chin. "I've got you now." Kaida giggled adorably, flailing her arms, trying to fend off her father's tickles.

Chihiro laughed along with the rest of her family, nightmare forgotten.

The next morning, Chihiro woke before her mate. She gazed down at him, half naked and sweaty from the past night's events (after Kaida was safely in her room, of course). Chihiro smiled at him lovingly and wiped a damp tendril of hair from his beautiful face. She got out of bed and dressed in her usual outfit; light blue shirt overtop a white undershirt, matching pants, and a green ribbon at her waist, tying it all together; her work clothes. She brushed her hair and put it in a ponytail, securing it with her purple hair tie. After a quick check in the mirror, she was off to start her day.

First was a visit to Kaida's room. Chihiro opened the door and the yellow room greeted her happily. She had fond memories of decorating it before her daughter was born. The resident of the room in question was lying in her bed, oblivious to the world beyond her dreams. Chihiro knew that she needed to wake the girl, but couldn't bear to bring her round from her peaceful sleep. So she left the room quietly, leaving the morning routine to Haku.

Downstairs, she went to the dining room and was immediately served with hot, creamy coffee and two pancakes drowned in syrup. She ate quickly, wishing to start her day soon. Chihiro wanted for both she and Haku to get through their work quickly so that they could visit her own mother in the human world. She gulped down her breakfast and ran to begin her work.

Haku made sure that she did not work much, still believing that his precious mate was too weak to endure very much (although the same did not hold true for the bedroom). Chihiro didn't mind though; it just meant all the more time to spend with him and Kaida.

Running back to the elevator and up to the ninth floor, she began to wake the staff. She banged on each door in turn, shouting, "Up and at 'em, guys!" She giggled when she heard the sleepy occupants cursing inside. She reached her best friend and almost-sister, Lin's door. She pounded on it, knowing that the yuna was already awake.

"What do you want?" asked Lin, disgustedly as she opened the door. Chihiro laughed at her expression, which made Lin laugh. Chihiro seemed to have that effect, to make any room brighter just by being there.

As soon as Lin was there to take over waking the stragglers, Chihiro bounded off again, this time to the very bottom floor. She skipped down the stairs and opened the door to the boiler room. She found Kamajii, the boiler man, already hard at work, eating breakfast with one hand, the other five busy with levers and switches. He looked up when she entered.

"Good morning, Sen," he said, nodding his head to her.

"Good morning, Kamajii," replied Chihiro, bowing and smiling. "Are you alright?"

"Yep," said Kamajii, putting down his breakfast and focusing full on his work. "Although, I wouldn't mind if you sent that little bundle of energy of yours down here. She's a real help, and very eager to assist the soot balls."

Chihiro laughed. "I'll see what I can do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Haku had just woken up. He rolled over only to find that his mate was not there. He sighed and hoisted himself up onto his elbows.

_'I guess she's eager to get going,'_ he thought. _'Oh well, it _has_ been a while since she's seen her mother. And I'll admit, I've missed Yuuko's cooking.'_

Haku got up from his bed and dressed in his normal outfit; white shirt with flowing sleeves (Chihiro's idea, because Haku would not be caught dead wearing them otherwise), and blue pants fastened with an emerald green ribbon at his waist. He combed his hair, wincing as he pulled at the tangles, then left the room.

He followed the same route his mate had taken earlier; first he stopped by his daughter's room. Kaida was still asleep, spread-eagle on her little bed, covers flung this way and that. Haku smiled as he went to her and gently shook her. When this did not work, he began to poke and tickle her, earning an irritated growl from his little girl.

"Kaidaaaa," he cooed, tickling her stomach. "Get uuup." Kaida opened one bleary eye, then the other. She mumbled as she hoisted herself up and sat on her legs, then smiled brightly, showing that Chihiro was no doubt her mother. Haku smiled and patted her on the head.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," he said, lifting her from the bed and placing her on the changing table. She was two years old, and was pretty much toilet-trained, but still had her accidents. Haku didn't mind changing diapers so much now; especially since they did not come very often (leave it to a man…).

After she was changed, Haku sat her on the bed and grabbed one of her many specially-made outfits. Today's was blue, like her parents'. The powder blue over shirt was atop her tiny white undershirt, and Haku pulled her matching pants to her tiny waist and secured it with a white ribbon, tying it with a large white bow.

He handed her a brush and she tried to brush her hair herself, but it was a struggle, so he helped her. When her hair, so much like her mother's, was shiny and smooth, he braided the small strands that stuck out in front of each ear and tied them off with little white bows. When he had finished, Kaida jumped off of the bed and ran to her mirror, inspecting herself.

"Daddy," she questioned, turning adorable jade eyes on Haku, "do I look pretty?" Haku smiled.

"Of course you do, Kaida," he answered, scooping her into his arms and out the door. "Just like Mommy."

Haku carried his daughter to the staff quarters and found the frog spirit in charge.

"Is everyone up?" he asked, jiggling Kaida in his arms slightly.

"Yes, sir," answered the frog spirit, saluting him. While many of the staff were often annoyed with Haku, and vise-versa, they still respected him immensely and followed his orders loyally.

"Good," answered Haku, turning to leave. "By the way, have you seen Chihiro anywhere?"

"She came through here and woke everyone about forty-five minutes ago."

"Alright, thank you." Haku left the quarters with Kaida and set off for the dining room.

Inside, he was served with coffee as well, black with a bit of sugar, eggs, and sausage. Kaida was given pancakes with syrup and a sippy-cup of fresh-squeezed orange juice. Haku smiled to himself. _'The kitchens remembered my words,'_ he thought, eating. _'"Only the best for my little girl," he had said. "No store-bought juice, nothing made from concentrate. I want fresh."'_ And the kitchens had obeyed.

After breakfast, Haku carried Kaida on his back down to the boiler room. When she saw Kamajii, Kaida squealed happily and crawled down from her father. The soot balls crowded around her feet happily, jumping up and down. Kaida sat her hand down and they climbed onto her, dirtying her clothes. Haku sighed as he watched, knowing that Chihiro would berate him for her dirty clothes.

"Kamajii," he said, leaving his daughter with her little friends, "have you seen Chihiro anywhere?"

"She was here a few minutes ago," said Kamajii, pulling three levers at once. "I think she was going to Yubaba's old office and try to clean a bit more." Haku's body stiffened slightly at the mention of his old employer.

He hated the old evil witch with a passion, dead or not. She had tried to hinder his daughter's birth, kidnapped her, and tried to kill he and his mate, among other things. But the worst thing that she had ever done had not been by her own hand. The curse placed on the bathhouse inhibited children being born to workers. Kaida had been an exception. However, their second child had not been so lucky. Haku's anger still boiled as he remembered the day he had found out about his other baby and lost it the same day.

"Thank you, Kamajii," he said, biting back anger that was not directed towards the old spirit. "Do you mind if I leave Kaida here? I believe she's having fun." Kamajii shook his head and smiled.

"Not at all, Master Haku," he said, returning to his levers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chihiro was sitting at the old desk, covered with a thick layer of dust, staring at the knick-knacks that lined it. She picked up an old silver-framed photograph. Yubaba was in the center, holding a large baby, in font of the bathhouse. The old witch had had a smug smile even then. Chihiro narrowed her eyes in disgust as she dropped the picture in the trash bin.

As she searched the doors, Chihiro felt that very painful and unwelcome feeling in her lower abdomen. She cringed and put a hand to her stomach. _'Cramps,'_ she thought disappointedly. _'I guess we'll have to wait yet another month.'_

In truth, she and Haku had been trying to have another baby for the past two years. They had conceived many times, but Chihiro could never carry past two months, at which point she always miscarried. It seemed that the curse on the bathhouse had not been broken when Yubaba died, but merely fractured. It was depressing, but they had hope for another child, as Kaida had made it into the world.

Chihiro went back to her work, trying to ignore the pains in her stomach. She looked up when she heard the door open.

Haku stepped in and closed the door. As he gazed around the room, he was filled with hatred again, and it hindered his ability to block his thoughts and emotions from his mate. Chihiro received a pang of loathing as she sat at the desk. She rose from her chair and walked to her mate, laying a gentle hand on his forearm. He flinched in surprise at her touch, not having noticed that she had gotten up. He looked down at her and smiled, none too convincingly. Chihiro gave him a look that clearly conveyed her doubt about this gesture. Haku sighed and took her in his arms, taking comfort in the feel of her against him.

"You're too intelligent for your own good," he said, burying his head in her hair.

"I know," answered Chihiro, digging her fingers into his clothed back. "Now, what's bothering you?" Haku stiffened. He could not tell her what he was _really_ thinking about; their first lost baby. He had never told her about it, fearing that it would bring back long-buried memories of her abusive father, Akio Ogino, the one who had almost killed her. Haku was quite happy that he had killed the man, as the rest of Chihiro's small family seemed to be flourishing without him.

Instead, Haku cast about for another topic, though the one he found was closely related to his current thoughts. While Chihiro had gotten much better at blocking her thoughts from him, she still could not hide everything. He picked up on her slightly disappointed aura. "Anything?" he asked, looking into her gorgeous brown eyes.

Knowing exactly what he was talking about, Chihiro shook her head sadly and looked down. "Nope; nothing." Haku smiled at her encouragingly and laid a hand lightly on her lower abdomen.

"Don't worry," he said, kissing her. "I'm sure we'll have another soon." Chihiro smiled back at him and squeezed his hand.

"Where's Kaida?" she asked, returning to the filthy desk. Haku gulped, knowing what was coming.

"With Kamajii," he said hesitantly. "She was playing with the soot balls when I left." Chihiro turned on him instantly.

"_What?_" she screeched, jumping from the chair and standing in front of Haku. Even though she was much shorter than he was, Haku shrank under her anger. "Haku, you know how dirty those soot balls are! She's going to come back covered in soot, and her clothes are so hard to clean!" Haku cowered under her, wondering when it would stop. Usually she did not blow something out of proportion like this. _'Damn hormones,'_ he thought savagely as Chihiro continued her rebuking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three hours later, Chihiro, done scolding her mate, and Haku set out for the human world. Kaida, dressed in clean human-world clothes, was in tow. Chihiro hummed to herself as she walked out of the bathhouse with Kaida on her hip. Haku swooped down from their bedroom window. He was in his blue-green and white dragon form. He landed at Chihiro's feet and raised his head, indicating for her and Kaida to get on. Chihiro climbed onto his back and sat her daughter safely in front of her. When Haku was sure that his family was secure, he rose gently from the ground and proceeded to the tunnel.

They flew through the tunnel and landed gently on the ground. When Chihiro and Kaida were standing, Haku transformed back into his human form, and they began to walk towards Chihiro's old home. Haku caught his daughter from behind and swung her up, causing her to positively shriek with delight. Chihiro walked beside her mate as he spun Kaida around and tickled her. Haku swung Kaida onto his shoulders and held her there by her knees. Kaida griped his hair in her little fists, hanging on.

They reached the Ogino residence and went to the door. Chihiro knocked once and the door flew open, revealing a woman of approximately forty (A/N: I'm just guessing here). She had short maple hair, cut to just below her ears, and streaked with gray. Her eyes were warm and inviting, and her skin was just beginning to wrinkle. The woman reached out and grabbed Chihiro, bringing her into a big bear hug. Chihiro smiled at her and hugged her back.

"Hi, Mom," she said, getting a small kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, Chihiro," replied Yuuko, moving onto the next person. She took Kaida from Haku and gave him a motherly hug and another peck on the cheek. "Hello, Haku," she said, smiling at him.

"Hello, Yuuko," he said, returning the smile. Yuuko then turned her attention to her granddaughter.

"Hello, Kaida!" she said, giving the girl a huge hug and kisses everywhere. Kaida giggled adorably and hugged her grandma back.

"Hi, Grandma," she said, kissing Yuuko on the cheek.

"Well, what are you all standing out there for?" asked Yuuko, holding the door open. "Come in!" Haku followed Chihiro inside.

It looked like Yuuko had been expecting them for some time. There was hot tea on the table and three tea cups. Three chairs sat at the table, and one high chair. They followed Chihiro's mother to the table and she sat Kaida in the high chair. She motioned for Chihiro and Haku to sit as well. Yuuko went to the counter and busied herself with food. She came back and sat a tray of cookies in front of Kaida, along with a sippy-cup of milk. The toddler's eyes lit up, making them all smile.

Sitting down, Yuuko began the conversation. "So, how is everyone and everyone?" Chihiro had taken Yuuko to the bathhouse for her birthday the year earlier where she had met everyone and found them all quite charming.

"They're all fine," answered Chihiro, taking a sip of tea. "Lin is as cranky as ever, Kamajii is still a wonderful old man, and Boh is flourishing." Boh had stayed at the bathhouse after he learned of his mother's death, which did not seem to affect him at all. Chihiro suspected that the long separation from his mother when she took her vacation had a hand in that. He now worked in the bathhouse, helping out where he could.

"That's good," said Yuuko. "Is business still good?"

"Yes," said Haku, taking a ckkie from Kaida's plate. "Spirits come from everywhere to bathe. Although I think that our little Kaida might have something to do with it." He smiled and patted Kaida's head affectionately.

"So, Mom, how are things going for you?" asked Chihiro.

"Well," started Yuuko, placing a hand on her chin and looking up. "Mrs. Chiba has been stopping by quite often, bringing food. She pities me, I think." Yuuko had done as Haku had instructed and told everyone that her husband Akio had gone to America for health problems concerning his obesity. When he did not return within the next year, Yuuko had had to say that Akio had met a woman in America and ran off with her. Everyone felt sorry for Yuuko, but Yuuko herself could not be happier.

"Well, that was nice of her," answered Chihiro, drinking her tea. Yuuko eyed her. She wanted to ask, but wasn't quite sure how.

"Chihiro," said Yuuko, "anything?" Haku took Chihiro's hand gently as she lowered her eyes.

"Nope," she said, almost miserably. Then she brightened. "But maybe soon."

Yuuko returned the smile. "Maybe soon," she repeated encouragingly.


	2. The Newcomer

_Oh, by the way, I should've mentioned this earlier, like in my first story, but in no way, shape, or form do I own anything Spirited Away, except for the DVD. No matter how much I wish I owned Haku._

_Author's Note: Okay, my firends are okay; I saw them today. I've had a lot of time to think about this story today, because our teached went to a workshop, and our sub never showed. So we were left alone for ninety minutes with no teacher and no work. It was fun! Anyway, on with the chapter. By the way, has anyone else, gotten update emails from FF? I haven't._

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Newcomer**

As the Nigihayami family made their way back to the bathhouse from the human world, their spirits were higher than before. Little did they know, they were being watched.

"Do you feel better now?" asked Haku to a twirling Chihiro.

"Yep," answered Chihiro, spinning her daughter in the air, making her squeal giddily. "I feel much better. Talking with Mom really helped." She threw Kaida into the air. However, instead of falling back down, she stayed put. Chihiro looked to Haku and saw him waving his hands. She knew that he had suspended Kaida in the air and was floating her along. When Haku was sure that their daughter could not hear them, he turned to Chihiro.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered his mouth to her ear. "So, are you ready to try again?" he whispered lustily, tickling her earlobe. She smiled at the sensation and placed her hands on his.

"Sure am," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "However, we have to wait until the end of the week." He frowned but knew that she was right; he could already smell the blood. He sighed and sat his head on her shoulder, still walking. Chihiro chuckled and patted his head lovingly. "I'm sorry," she smiled. He huffed, making her laugh more.

Suddenly, they heard a rustling in the bushes nearby. Haku shoved Chihiro behind him and cast a magical barrier over Kaida in the air. Chihiro gripped her mate's arm tightly and looked over his shoulder. Haku had a frown on his face and was uttering a low growl in the back of his throat. His eyes were narrowed, searching for the source of the noise, trying to determine if it was dangerous.

Chihiro looked into the bushes and heard a soft crying. Instinctively, she knew what it was, though her conscience did not. She ducked from behind Haku before he could say anything and ran into the bushes.

"Chihiro!" said Haku, outstretching his hand as he watched her disappear into the brush. He began to run after her, but then she emerged. In her arms was a child.

Chihiro walked slowly over to Haku, shushing the child. They sat on the ground and examined youngster. It was a boy. He looked about three years old. His eyes were shining lakes of cerulean and his hair was a beautiful halo of tumbling, curly gold. His skin was pale with a hint of tan. Even though he was covered in dirt and his clothes were in shreds, he was absolutely beautiful.

Chihiro placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "He's so little; he can't be much older than Kaida." She turned to the boy. "Sweetheart, can you tell me your name?" The child only stared. "Or how old you are?" Nothing. "Can you tell me where you came from? Or where your parents are?" The boy stared her in the eyes, tears coming to his own. Chihiro's heart went out to the poor baby. She opened her arms to him and he ran into them. As she encircled him in her embrace, he clung to her shoulder and sobbed.

Haku looked at her in a silent question. Chihiro looked back at him and he understood; 'we're taking him to the bathhouse with us.' He nodded and helped her up. As Chihiro stood, she grasped the boy under his bottom to support him and he wrapped his small legs around her waist, still sobbing. Haku removed the barrier from Kaida and let her drop into his arms. They trekked the rest of the way in silence, save for the little boy's sobs and snuffles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the bathhouse, Haku had put Kaida down for a nap and he and Chihiro were now tending to the new child. They knew nothing more of him now than when they had first found him, for he would not, or could not, speak.

Chihiro took off his tattered clothes and set them aside, in hopes that they would hold a clue as to his origins. She wrapped his tiny body in a towel and took him to bathe. She lowered him into the water and began to bathe him. She scrubbed the dirt gently off him, revealing his beautiful skin tone. She looked at his back and legs and was horrified to discover that there were cuts and gashes everywhere, in various states of healing. _'The poor dear's been tortured and beaten,'_ she thought. She shuddered as she remembered what her life had been like a little over two years ago. Chihiro gingerly cleaned the wounds, trying not to distress the child further.

When he was clean and dried, Chihiro dressed him in one Haku's magically-shrunk shirts and pants. She combed his golden tresses, though they still lay in his face, no matter what. He looked like a little angel now, dressed in white and blue.

Chihiro handed him a rice ball from the kitchens. He took it and looked to her. As soon as she nodded her head, he began to dig in as though he had never tasted food before. He ate hungrily so Haku had a plate brought up for him. He continued to eat like he would never be full, and judging by the size of him, he needed it.

Haku looked to Chihiro as she gazed at the toddler. He recognized the look in her eyes; wistful wishes and want.

"What are we going to do with him?" asked Chihiro, refilling the boy's drink.

"I don't know," answered Haku. He knew the question that was floating in his mate's mind without even having to read her thoughts. In truth, he was considering the very same question himself; 'could we possibly take him?'

Just as Haku was about to voice this, their bedroom door opened, revealing Lin. She strode into the room and turned to Haku to ask him something. However, something else caught her eye.

"Who's that?" she asked, indicating the new child.

"We don't know," answered Chihiro truthfully. "We found him on our way back to the bathhouse. He won't talk, so we know nothing about him." Lin walked to the boy and sniffed him.

"Not human," she concluded. "I'm thinking possibly an earth spirit. Or wind."

They all looked at the child, who stared back at them solemnly. Lin looked at him carefully, taking in his stunning azure eyes and golden curls. She smiled and offered him her hand. He took it and smiled shyly.

"What are you going to do with him?" asked Lin softly, not taking her eyes from the child.

"We don't know," said Haku, watching her.

Lin was silent for a moment, then said, "I will take him." Chihiro looked at the woman for a second as though she were crazy. However, she saw how lonely Lin was with no mate or children, and decided she needed it. The boy apparently had no family, so the opportunity seemed perfect. And besides, the smile the child had given her spoke volumes.

"Alright," said Haku, thinking the same thing as Chihiro. "He will stay with you and you shall raise him. You are not to neglect or mistreat him. Understood?" Lin nodded her head, then opened her arms. She gathered the boy to her and he relaxed in her arms. Lin strode gracefully from the room, surrounded by the happiest glow either Haku or Chihiro had ever seen her with.

"Hey," called Haku to Lin's back. "You will name him by tomorrow, as I believe that he does not have one." Lin tilted her head to show that she understood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you have a name for him?" asked Chihiro the next day. The two women were having tea in Lin's room while the children played. Or rather, Kaida played and the boy watched.

"I've been thinking and trying a few out, but most don't seem to fit," answered Lin, sitting down her cup.

"What have you got so far?"

"I've considered Yasuo, peaceful one, and Keitaro, blessed. They seem alright, but I don't think it's him."

"They sound good to me," said Chihiro. "Any more?"

"Kiyoshi, quiet one; Kisho, one who knows his own mind; Ronin, samurai without a master; and Kin, golden."

"Hmm….I like Kin and Kisho."

"Yeah, but which one should he be named?" asked Lin, laying a hand on her chin. She thought for a moment, then said, "Kisho. Kisho Kin."

"I like it," said Chihiro. "But what about a surname?"

"I don't have one," said Lin sadly. "I don't even know my own real first name." Chihiro thought for a moment. Then she smiled.

"Why don't you make one up for him?" she suggested brightly. Lin smiled.

"That's a good idea!" She silently contemplated the boy, reviewing names in her head. Then she spoke.

"Ronin. I know that it's not a real surname, but it does fit. We don't know who his parents are; I don't think he even knows, so it's kind of like he doesn't a master." She looked questioningly at Chihiro. Chihiro smiled.

"It seems good to me," she replied. Lin smiled gratefully. The little boy walked over to them and Lin patted him on the head.

"Your name is Ronin Kisho Kin," she said to him. "Do you like it?" He smiled happily. Lin beamed and took him into her arms, nuzzling his golden hair. Chihiro watched the scene with misty eyes.

Kaida came padding over and sat down in her mother's lap.

"Hi, Mommy!" she said, hugging Chihiro round the neck. Chihiro hugged her back, kissing her hair.

"Hey, baby," said Chihiro, cuddling her daughter to her.

"What are they doing?" asked Kaida, pointing to Lin and the newly-named Kisho.

"They're becoming a family," said Chihiro, ruffling Kaida's hair.

"Like me, you, and Daddy?"

"Yep, honey, like you, Daddy, and I."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week later, Kisho had begun to open up, not only to Lin, but to Kaida as well. He had a voice like an angel, although he spoke with a slight stutter. He and Kaida could be seen everyday in the nursery, Kamajii's boiler room, or in tow with Haku. Haku seemed to have taken to the toddler quickly, glad to have a playmate for his daughter.

"Kin," called Kaida one day. She could not pronounce his name, so she called him Kin. Kisho turned around to see who had called him. He smiled when he saw Kaida.

"Yes?" he said brightly.

"Can you come play with me?" asked Kaida, holding onto Chihiro's hand.

Kisho looked up at Lin, sapphire eyes big and questioning with a brightness that would make anyone want to coo 'Aww!' "Mommy," he asked, "c-can I go play with Kaida?" Lin looked to Chihiro.

"Can you watch him, Sen?" she asked, squeezing Kisho's little hand.

"Of course," said Chihiro, smiling. "It'll keep my little one busy and out of my hair for a while."

"Thanks," said Lin. She turned to her adopted child. "Be good for Nigihayami-san," she said, patting him on the head. He hugged her and ran to Kaida. Waving bye to Lin, Chihiro put one hand behind each child's head and led them away.

Outside, Chihiro took the kids to the garden and let them roam for a bit while she collected flowers for the flower bath waters. She kneeled next to the lilies and began to pluck them, then place them in her basket. She looked up when she heard Kaida shriek, and saw that she was playing tag with Kisho. Smiling, she returned to her picking.

Twenty minutes later, Chihiro had filled two baskets and was working on a third. She moved onto the rose bush and began to pluck at the red blooms. Kaida gave another shriek as Kisho caught her around the waist, tagging her 'it'. Chihiro jerked her head up at the sound, accidentally jabbing her finger into a thorn.

"OW!" she said, retracting her finger. She looked at it, blood oozing from the cut. She heard a swooshing noise and looked at the sky to see her dragon flying through the air.

He landed next to her in human form and took her hand gently. He looked at the cut, dripping with blood. Haku scowled at her injury and stuck her finger in his mouth, sucking on it; dragons had certain healing qualities, and saliva could heal minor wounds. He removed her finger and ripped a swatch from the hem of his tunic. Wrapping her finger with the cloth, he felt a bit like burning the rose bush. He hated it when anything hurt his precious Chihiro, and it stung him that he could not even protect her from a measly rose bush.

Chihiro examined her hand, marveling at his work with the makeshift-bandage. She blushed, embarrassed that Haku would rush from his work to treat such a superficial wound. She looked up to see Haku smiling. She hugged him round the neck and kissed his cheek in thanks. Chihiro put her mouth to his ear and whispered so only he could hear. "Week's up." Haku smiled maliciously and kissed her.

Kaida came over when they broke apart and flung herself into Haku's arms. He hugged her and nuzzled her hair. Kisho approached slowly and cautiously, not knowing what to do. He noticed him and smiled. Kisho gave a timid grin, looking down at his feet. Haku opened his other arm in invitation, and Kisho ran to him. Haku caught him and hugged the child, welcoming him to the embrace as though he were his own.

Chihiro smiled at the sight. Haku lifted the children up into the air and suspended them there. Then he used magic to tumble them around, almost as if juggling them. The two toddlers squealed happily as Haku began to turn them in circles.

Later that night, Chihiro and Haku were in their bedroom. They had returned Kisho to Lin and asked the yuna to watch Kaida for the night. Now, with the door securely locked, Haku and Chihiro were realizing the time of the year; Mating Season.


	3. Mating Season

_Author's Note: Alright, someone PLEASE tell the FF staff (whoever they are) to fix the alerts! I con't even read my own reviews (which I do appreciate very much)! Anyway, here's the third chapter. I added a bit of humor to this, and here's a warning: there's a bit of, how do you describe it?--smex? You have been worned. I have the fourth done, but I'll post it later, after a thorough read-through. So, please read and review! Oh, by the way, I am willing to lend my services to anyone in need of a beta. If anyone wants to, just tell me in a review, as the emails don't work, and I'll tell you where to send your things. Thankies!_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Mating Season**

Spring had crept up on Haku and Chihiro that year, but when it came, it hit Haku full-force. Lin was asked to baby-sit Kaida often, both day and night, and it was very rare indeed to catch a glimpse of either Haku or Chihiro around the bathhouse for days at a time.

One day, Chihiro coaxed Haku to let her take Kaida and Kisho to visit Zeniba, reminding him that the bathhouse paperwork was piling up. He grudgingly agreed, saying that he would finish his work and pick them up from Zeniba's later, but she owed him.

So Chihiro went to Lin's room and gathered Kisho. The yuna kissed her adopted son good-bye and went about her busy day. Chihiro took the children outside on the grounds. She knew that Kisho had not seen much magic since he had arrived, so she decided to show him a bit. Chihiro waved her hands about and a large cloud appeared at her feet. Taking the children's hands, she stepped onto the cloud and it began to rise. Kaida, who was used to it, stood close to the edge and gazed down at the scenery. Kisho, however, was frightened, and clutched at Chihiro's pants, hanging on for dear life. He closed his eyes tight, scared out of his wits.

Chihiro chuckled at him and took his hand. "Kisho," she said, "it's okay. See? You can look." Kisho opened his eyes slightly and looked over the edge. "You won't fall, I promise." He hung on for a bit, then Kaida took his hand and led him to the edge.

"See?" she said, pointing down. "It's okay. I'll make sure you don't fall." Kisho relaxed a bit and squeezed his friend's hand. They sat down and gazed at the passing scenes.

Chihiro smiled at them. Her daughter was quite the comforter. _'They look so cute together,'_ she thought, looking at the two toddlers. _'I wonder if they'll grow up and discover they love each other…nah, just the musings of a mother. Although that would be so adorable.'_

They reached Zeniba's house ten minutes later. The cloud dissipated and Chihiro picked up the toddlers, one on each hip. She walked to the door and Zeniba opened it before she could knock.

"Come in," said the old witch. "Come in." She opened the door wider and Chihiro stepped inside. She set the children on the floor, and Kaida took Kisho's hand.

"Come on, Kin," she said, tugging him toward the living room where Zeniba kept extra toys for her. "Let's go play." Kisho allowed himself to be pulled along, smiling happily.

Chihiro and Zeniba were seated at the table later, drinking their tea. Zeniba looked at Chihiro.

"Are you with child yet?" she asked.

"I don't know yet," said Chihiro, setting down her cup. "But I doubt it."

"Don't give up hope, dear," said Zeniba, placing a large, wrinkled hand on Chihiro's small, delicate one. "You have Kaida, and I predict that you will have more."

Chihiro smiled. "Thanks, Granny." Zeniba settled back down in her chair.

"Now, what about the boy?" she asked, looking at Kisho. "Who is he; where did he come from?"

"We have no idea," answered Chihiro, watching Kisho throw a ball to Kaida. "We found him a month ago outside the bathhouse. He wouldn't talk. I don't think he remembers anything from before we found him. Lin's taken him in. She's named him Kisho Kin."

"Hmm," contemplated Zeniba. "Well, he certainly does seem as though he is quite intelligent. And his hair is like that of an angel." At that moment, Kaida came over, pulling Kisho with her.

"Granny," she said, flashing one of her winning smiles, "this is my bestest friend, Kin. He lives with us in the bathhouse." Zeniba smiled at the little girl and patted her head.

"I see." She turned to Kisho and took his hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Kin." Kin beamed up at her, azure eyes shining.

"Thank you," he said. He hesitated, not knowing how to address her.

"Call me Granny," said Zeniba kindly.

"Granny," repeated Kin, grinning. Zeniba opened her arms and hugged him. Chihiro and Kaida both looked at them, happy smiles on their faces.

Haku came and collected them three hours later. Before she left, Chihiro was called back by Zeniba.

"Chihiro," said the old witch, giving her a meaningful stare. "I sense something evil emanating from the boy." Chihiro gave her a disbelieving look.

"Granny, that can't be right," said Chihiro. "Look at him, he doesn't have a mean bone in his body."

"_He_ is not evil, but I sense that he has been around something that is. Maybe that is why he cannot remember his past." She put a hand on Chihiro's shoulder. "I don't mean to frighten you, dear. I'm only telling you to be on your guard; someone may come for the boy, and they might use violence." Chihiro nodded her head, showing she understood.

They said good-bye to Zeniba and took off through the air, flying to the bathhouse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back inside the bathhouse, Haku, Chihiro, and Kaida ate their dinner. Haku and Chihiro paid as much attention to their daughter as possible, for they would not see her again until probably the next evening. Haku had already told Chihiro that he had pent up his instincts too long that day, and he would need to release them, which could take quite a while.

**WARNING: If you are not very mature and tend to take things too far, then please skip the following paragraphs! I love my readers dearly, but I don't want to be blamed for someone's stupid mistakes. Don't want to sound harsh, but there you are.**

They dropped Kaida off with Lin and Kisho again, kissing her good-night, then went back to their bedroom. They locked the door and shed their clothes quickly.

Once in the bed, Haku kissed his way down to Chihiro's stomach. He nipped at her sensitive flesh and came up to kiss her. He let his hands roam as he began to rain kisses on her head. Haku lowered his lips to Chihiro's neck and began to nip the pale flesh. He licked at the hollow of her neck, making her pant with anticipation.

He kissed the sensitive skin where her neck met her shoulder, making her moan softly. Chihiro dug her fingers into Haku's hair, keeping him there. She smiled when she felt his hot breath tickle her ear as he chuckled.

"Eager?" he whispered, nipping at her lobe. She laughed and released her grip on his hair, choosing instead to wrap her arms around his torso and dig her nails into his back.

Haku bit down slightly as he entered, earning a deep moan from his mate. He smiled and licked at the few drops of blood his punctures had caused. He began to move, slowly at first, then faster.

Chihiro hung on for dear life, knowing full-well what her amorous dragon was capable of. Her breathing became labored as he moved frenziedly. Chihiro dug her fingers into Haku's shoulders as she arched her back, moaning. As the tremors overtook her, Haku also soared to elation above her.

Exhausted, he collapsed on top of her, panting heavily. He buried his head in her shoulder. Chihiro smiled and kissed his temple. She threaded her fingers through his hair and asked, "Tired already?"

Haku looked up at her, sweat beading on his brow and a smug smile on his lips. "You think we're finished?"

(A/N: So like a man…)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three weeks later, Chihiro stood in her and Haku's bathroom, not daring to believe what she saw. In her hand was a stick. It was one of many that Zeniba had given her, and although they were for spirits, they worked in much the same way that human pregnancy tests worked. It started completely white, not pregnant was indicated by pink, pregnant was blue. The stick in her hand was blue.

Chihiro felt elation, worry, power, helplessness, apprehension, fearful, nervousness, extreme happiness, delight, and joy all at the same time; it was too much. She sank to her knees on the floor, knocking over a small porcelain container.

Hearing this commotion in the bedroom, Haku rushed to the bathroom. He opened the door hurried to Chihiro's side. He knelt in front of her, holding her steady by her upper arms.

"Chihiro," he said concernedly, "are you okay?" When she didn't say anything, he asked again. "Chihiro, are you alright? What's wrong?"

Chihiro could not find strength enough to form words. Instead, she held up the pregnancy stick (A/N: somehow, those words just don't paint a pretty picture in my mind). Haku looked at it, not understanding. Then his brain caught up with the scene and he fully understood.

"Chihiro…?" he said, not daring to believe himself. Chihiro looked at him and smiled. Haku's eyes grew wide and he smiled, too. Gathering her to him, he said, "Yes! Yes, we're going to have a baby!" Chihiro took his hand, stopping his joyous proceedings.

"I'm pregnant," she corrected. "That doesn't mean that we're going to have a baby." Haku's face fell. _'What happened to the care-free girl that I fell in love with? She used to be such an optimist, what happened?'_

"Little one," he said, stroking her cheek, "have a bit of faith, will you? True, we haven't had a child to last past two months." He was starting to see her point. "But have hope. Kaida's here, so I don't see why we shouldn't have hope that she'll have a sibling soon." Chihiro gave him a hard look, then relented.

"You're right," she said, hugging him.

Haku smiled smugly. "Thank you," he said, kissing her temple. She bonked him on the head, making him have dizzy-eyes.

_'That'll teach him,'_ she thought.

_'Damn hormones,'_ thought Haku, eyes streaming.


	4. Sharing The News Good And Bad

_Author's Note: Hi, guys! Thanks for the reviews! I'm really happy; my car's clean, I saw my two little cousins last night, and my uncle is supposed to read my stories, if I can ever get him the link. And it is finally the WEEKEND! Anyway, here's chapter four. I'm still working on five, but it's almost done, so look for it soon. Please review!_

* * *

**Chapter Four: Sharing The News; Good And Bad**

It had been three months since Haku and Chihiro had rejoiced in the bathroom (after she hit him and he cursed hormones), and, by some large miracle, Chihiro was still pregnant. She and Haku both woke everyday, thankful that Chihiro had morning sickness (Haku more than Chihiro, as he wasn't the one heaving).

They had decided not to tell anyone until they were sure that it might make. They did not want to risk any more disappointment other than their own. However, when they had reached fourteen weeks, they figured they could tell the staff. Haku assembled all of them on the grounds one morning before they started work.

"Hey, guys," said Haku, standing on the steps of the bathhouse, "I know it's early, but could I have your attention for just a moment; I think you'll all want to hear this."

"What?" called a frog spirit from the throng, "is there a stink spirit coming tonight?"

"No," said Haku, laughing as the crowd sighed in relief. "I believe it's better than that." He looked at Chihiro, who was standing to the side with Kaida. "I'm happy to announce that………" he made them wait in anticipation. "We're going to have a baby!" The crowd clapped loudly; a few people whistled.

"Thank you," said Haku, taking his mate's hand and bringing her and Kaida to face the crowd. "Chihiro is officially fourteen weeks; longer than any other she's carried, except for Kaida, of course, so we're very optimistic." The crowd clapped happily again.

For the rest of the day, everywhere Chihiro went, people congratulated her. The attention, while appreciated, was very overwhelming on a three-and-a-half month pregnant woman. She retired to her room early, asking Lin to watch Kaida, which the yuna did happily.

Haku came into their bedroom later, carrying a tray of food. He sat it down on the bed next to Chihiro, who was lying under the covers.

"Do you feel alright?" he asked, sweeping some of her almond hair from her forehead. She opened her eyes, bleary from sleep.

"Hmm?" she mumbled. "Oh, yeah, I'm okay," she said, rubbing her eyes. The scene was absolutely adorable to Haku, and he wished nothing more than to take her into his arms and rock her back to sleep. Unfortunately, he could not.

"Zeniba's in my office," he said, stroking her cheek. "I need to talk to her, and then she wants to see you. Do you feel up to it?" She nodded, holding his hand to her cheek; actually, she felt horrible at that moment. She felt sick, achy, feverish, and her head was pounding. She felt miserable, but did not want Haku to know. However, she could not summon the strength to block her mind from him, and she was an open book before him.

"What's wrong, little one?" he asked quietly, helping her lie back.

"Idunno," she mumbled, beginning to shiver under the covers. "Feel achy and…fevery…and I feel sick." Haku thought for a moment. _'These aren't symptoms of pregnancy. Nothing like this happened when she was pregnant with Kaida.'_

"You rest," he said, tucking in the covers around her. "I'll go see if Zeniba can do anything. I'll be right back." He kissed her on the temple and felt the heat coming from her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haku strode into his office, trying to look every bit the fierce and capable dragon that his image portrayed, but it did not fool Zeniba for a minute.

"You're worried, Haku," she said as Haku sat behind his desk. Haku glared at her, feeling suddenly very afraid. He had asked her here to tell her something very important and grave, and Chihiro's condition only added to his worries.

"Never mind that now," he said, waving his hand. He _was_ worried about Chihiro, but he had bigger problems than her illness. (A/N: I don't mean for that to sound heartless; he _does_ care for her)

"Well, what have you called me here for?" asked Zeniba, staring him in the eyes. "I wish to see my granddaughter, and you are in my way. Please state your business."

Haku took a deep breath and sighed; he suddenly seemed very tired and overworked. "Zeniba," he said, returning the witch's stare, "do you remember me telling you, a little over two years ago, about a great evil that I sensed, threatening the spirit world?" Zeniba nodded. "And do you remember me also telling you, shortly after my daughter was born, that I sensed it had retreated?" Zeniba nodded again.

"But you said that it would return within a year," remembered Zeniba.

"Indeed," agreed Haku, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It has passed the year mark that I predicted." He smiled sardonically. "But at a time that I should be very happy, I sense it. Now of all times, it chooses to return." Zeniba stared on in stunned silence. "And it _is_ more powerful than before."

"Do you know what it is?" asked Zeniba, finding her voice. Haku shook his head.

"Not the slightest," he said, leaning back in his chair and clasping his hands behind his head. "But I do know that it has more dark minions, and will be sending them in first to attack. It seems rather cowardly to me," he added off-handedly. Zeniba was quiet, not knowing what to say. Then she remembered.

"Haku," she said suddenly. Haku, who had closed his eyes, opened them and looked at her, inviting her remark. "The boy Lin has taken as her own—"

"Kisho," supplied Haku.

"Yes, I sensed that he had been around some great evil. Could it be the one you talk of?"

"I have sensed it, too, Zeniba. And I do believe that he was around the same evil, possibly as a servant. However, he does not seem to possess any memory from before we found him. But it was a good idea."

"Alright," said Zeniba. "Now, what is wrong with Chihiro? You came in here very worried."

"Well, there are two things I'm worried about concerning Chihiro at the moment. There are more, but I've set them aside for now. The first is that I will not be able to protect Chihiro, or Kaida and the new one for that matter, when something does decide to attack."

"Why do you say that?" asked Zeniba.

"I'm not really sure. I haven't been able to protect her from the hurt of losing so many children, and that didn't even cause life-threatening physical harm. Hell, I couldn't even defend her from a damn rosebush," burst Haku, letting his mind go. "If I can't save her from a plant, how the hell am I supposed to defend her from hordes of attacking enemies?"

Zeniba took pity on the poor dragon. He looked as though at wit's end. She laid a soothing hand on his and shushed him.

"Haku, don't worry," she said, patting his hand. "You are more than capable of protecting your family. I believe it's just the stress that's gotten to you. Maybe you should go lie down?"

"I can't," groaned Haku, putting a hand to his tired head. "Chihiro's in bed and she doesn't feel—Chihiro!" He exclaimed suddenly. "That was the other thing! Zeniba, Chihiro doesn't feel good. She says that she's achy, and feels sick, and she has a fever," he ranted, pulling Zeniba by the hand from his office and to his and Chihiro's bedroom. "Can you help her?" he asked, opening the door.

Zeniba looked at Chihiro as she shook beneath the covers. The old witch went to the girl and felt her head. Then, she splayed her hands above Chihiro, reading the energy around her. She frowned and looked down at Chihiro.

"It seems," she said, finally speaking, "that before my sister died, she strengthened the curse and added a sort of 'special feature' for someone who managed to carry past two months." Haku gave her look that said 'Continue'.

"An over-all feeling of misery," said Zeniba, smoothing Chihiro's hair comfortingly. "It's trying to make her miscarry again, but I think that this baby will make it. I have confidence in it."

"Can you do something to make her more comfortable?" asked Haku, heart bleeding for the pained look on his sleeping mate's face.

"I can mix a potion that can alleviate some of the symptoms and restore a bit of energy," said Zeniba, walking over to her bag that she had brought with her.

"How long do you think this will last?" asked Haku, walking over to Chihiro and taking her hand.

"Oh, I don't know," said Zeniba, pulling our potion ingredients, "but I'd say that it'll give up after another month or so."

_'A MONTH?'_ thought Haku, looking down at Chihiro's face. He didn't know if she could stand this for another month. Zeniba's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Haku," she said, beginning to mix the potion, "you realize that if this great evil is coming, you will need to go out and collect intelligence for our side?" He hadn't thought of that. "You need to fly about the different towns and villages, eavesdropping. Our army is strong, but without information, we are useless. You are the only one who can do it." Haku nodded, not really caring what the witch said; he just wanted her to hurry up with that potion.

Zeniba mixed it up and handed it to Haku. He put an arm around Chihiro and lifted her into a sitting position. Haku observed that her stomach was still not noticeable. He tipped the vial to her lips and poured the potion down her throat. Chihiro's brows un-knitted and she seemed to relax.

"Thanks, Zeniba," said Haku, handing her the vial. Zeniba nodded and gave him a scrap of paper.

"I know that you can brew a potion, so here are the ingredients and instructions," she said, examining Chihiro. "If you need any help, Kamajii should be able to assist you." She turned and walked to the door. "I will start gathering as much information as I can, Haku. Then I'll send you instructions on where to go. And Haku, please don't worry so much, dear. You said yourself, this is a time to be happy," she added, then slipped out the door. Haku sighed and looked down at Chihiro, holding her hand.

He went and collected Kaida later. Lin was busy with washing and asked Haku if he could take Kisho with him to dinner. Haku agreed and led the kids to the dining room. He watched the kids play and talk together, trying to enjoy the moment. But he couldn't help thinking 'what if I couldn't protect them?' or 'what if we were to lose?'. The questions almost drove him insane with worry until he heard a small voice.

"Haku," it said. He looked over to the doorway and saw Chihiro standing there. She was gripping the doorframe, a tired smile on her face.

"Hey," said Haku softly, getting up. He crossed the room swiftly and took her in his arms; she felt slightly shaky. It brought back memories of when she had first returned to the bathhouse after six years of beatings and starvation. Haku felt a surge of possessiveness and pure masculine protectiveness pass through him. He helped her to a chair at the table. Chihiro smiled thankfully at him.

"Thanks," she said, kissing his cheek.

"No problem," said Haku. "How did you get down here?"

"I met Lin halfway down the hall. She helped me to the elevator and I made it the rest of the way." She looked to the far end of the table where Kaida and Kisho were poking some kind of gelatin on their plates. "I see you're baby-sitting," she laughed.

"Yea," said Haku, happy to hear her laugh. He was contemplating whether to tell her about his 'missions', but decided against it. She would be fighting her own battle for a while and did not need to add his worries to her load. He would tell her later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks passed without much incident. Haku brewed the potion for Chihiro everyday, and she had enough energy to get about, though he tried not to let her from his sights. However, he felt slightly better about her going off without him as long as Kaida and Kisho went with her; they could not fight, but they could at least come get him.

Then one day, the Yu-bird, which had been transfigured into a crow, knocked on the window of Haku's office (A/N: I know that I completely left out the Yu-bird in my other story, but I just couldn't figure out where to put it). Haku opened the window and the bird dropped an envelope in his hands, then flew away.

Sighing, Haku opened it.

_Haku,_

_Hate to bother you, but if you want a future for your children, then I suggest you listen to what I have to say. I've been snooping a bit, and I've found out that a group of people in the nearby village of Kamiya have heard something about the great evil. They're having a meeting tonight, and I think that you should listen in._

_Give Chihiro and Kaida my best,_

_Zeniba_

Haku scowled at the paper and tossed it into the fireplace, watching it burn and shrivel. He did not want to leave his family. But Zeniba made an interesting point; he did want Kaida and the new one to grow up free. He sighed again and went to tell Chihiro that he would be going out that night, hoping she would not question him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, Haku and Chihiro tucked Kaida into her bed and told her good-night, then Haku tucked Chihiro into bed and told her good-night. Chihiro was still a little miffed that Haku would not tell her where he was going, but the seriousness in his jade eyes told her that he had his reasons, so she let it go. Haku kissed her.

"I love you," he said, walking to their balcony.

"I love you, too," said Chihiro, lying back against the pillows. He smiled reassuringly at her and transformed into the beautiful white and turquoise dragon that she loved. He flew silently out of the window, making the curtains ripple slightly.

The breeze that blew in from the window felt cold on her skin as her fever returned slightly. But she would not close it; it felt like if she did, she would be showing him that she did not want him with her, so the window remained open. Chihiro eventually fell into an uneasy sleep.

She was suddenly back in the grassy meadow. A twelve-year-old Haku was running in front of her, getting farther away by the second. Chihiro raised her hands after him. _"Haku!"_ she cried, trying to run after him. _"Haku! Please, Haku, come back! Please come back! Don't leave me alone!"_

"Chihiro!" came the voice of her savior. "Chihiro, wake up, honey." Chihiro awoke to find herself in the arms of her mate. She began to cry and buried her head into his chest. He put one hand on the small of her back and the other cradled her head, holding her to him.

"Shhh," shushed Haku soothingly, beginning to rock her. This reoccurring nightmare was really starting to worry him. She had no reason to even think that he would leave her; so why did she keep dreaming this? "It's alright, little one," he cooed calmly. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Chihiro looked up at him, tears in her eyes. She gasped.

"Haku," she breathed, reaching a hand out to touch his face. There were four long gashes in his cheek, and dried blood marred a lot of his face. His clothes were shredded and he had what looked like the makings of a black eye. "Oh, Haku, what the hell happened?"

"Nothing, little one," said Haku, brushing off the matter. He would tell her later. "Are you okay now?" he asked, laying a scratched hand on her forehead. She nodded. Chihiro opened her mouth to ask again about his appearance, but he gave her a look that kindly but clearly said 'Drop it'. So she did, instead burying herself into him, feeling his comforting warmth.


	5. Dangerous Missions

_Author's Note: I'm feeling a little dizzy, so I might be getting sick, which means no good writing for a bit. Sorry! But look for a new chapter by next Monday. I've just sat the N.C writing test, and it was the most f up thing I had ever seen. 'Give the meaning of Human Rights.' Meaning; that wasn't one of the writing styles (it really meant definition, but it threw some people)! And most of us (especially us non-minority people living in the lap of luxery we call the U.S not meaning to be racist) don't have enough life experience to relate to the frikkin' prompt! AAUGGGHH! clears throat Sorry about that, people from the county office just drive me crazy. Anyway (told you, no rational thought patterns when I'm sick), please read and review. Thanks!_

* * *

**Chapter Five: Dangerous Missions**

Haku left the next morning, leaving a note for the sleeping Chihiro. He opened the window and transformed, flying off to Zeniba's.

He reached it within five minutes, stopping long enough to see a few flowers that Chihiro might like. Haku touched down in Zeniba's front lawn and walked to the door. He knocked and Zeniba answered, mouth slightly open at his appearance.

Haku had not bothered to clean himself up before leaving, as he had spent all night with Chihiro sleeping on him. His hair was matted with blood, as were his clothes, which were torn and tattered. The gouges in his cheek were caked with dried blood, and scratches marred his arms and torso where his clothes were torn away. He now squinted out of his left eyes, as it had swollen during the night, making it purple-blue-black in color and puffy. Zeniba opened the door and ushered him inside.

"So," she said, handing him some fresh clothes and directing him to the bathroom to shower, "I see no need to ask if everything went smoothly last night." Haku growled, annoyed.

"Needless to say," he grumbled, closing the door to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, Haku was clean and dressed in fresh clothing. He and Zeniba sat in the living room as Zeniba performed some magic on him to help his black eye fade.

"What the hell happened, Haku?" asked Zeniba, giving him a cold cloth to press to his eye, which he accepted gratefully.

"Well, I went to Kamiya like you told me to, and I found the meeting. It was in a large building on the outskirts of the village." Haku sighed as he pressed the cold cloth to his throbbing eye. "There were around one hundred men, most of them were good. However, it seems that the great evil placed a few spies among the crowd. They waited until the men started to discuss actual events, then they attacked." Haku shuddered slightly.

"The spies began to lob fireballs into the crowd, hitting as many people as possible. The men fought back bravely; taking up their swords and other weapons, boldly slaughtering as many of the spies as they could. However, they were defeated. As much as I wanted to help, I knew that I could not; I was too weak. I had a family and didn't want to leave them, so I fled. I think that the spies disappeared when I left, and some of the men were spared."

Zeniba closed her eyes and shook her head. "The first victims of many," she said sadly. "I predict that this war will last a long time, and we have only just begun to see the bloodshed." She looked up and stared at Haku. "Did you find out anything?"

"I did," said Haku. "The evil's name is Takehiko-Yuu."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haku returned to the bathhouse an hour later, after he had told Zeniba all about the past night's events. He entered through the window, which he knew Chihiro had left open for him. He soared in and transformed, landing quietly on the floor. Looking around, he saw that Chihiro had already left.

Haku stepped into the hall and walked to Kaida's room, only to discover that she wasn't there. Haku sighed and gripped the blue and white lilies he held in his hand. _'Where is Chihiro?'_ he thought, searching the bathhouse. _'Or Kaida?'_

He rounded a corner and heard Kaida and Kisho giggling. Looking out of the window, he saw the toddlers playing on the grounds below. Sitting a short distance away on a bench Haku had had specially-made, was Chihiro. Her head was down and she was reading a book. Haku smiled and flew from the window, gliding gently towards her.

Chihiro looked up when she heard a soft _tp_ in front of her. Haku was standing over her, hair in his face and an adorable smile on his lips. Chihiro put her book down and smiled back. She reached her hand up to touch his face, keeping the other on her protruding four-month belly. Haku's heart warmed at the sight of her; radiant glow about her, shining eyes, loose-fitting light blue tunic, and beautiful projecting abdomen. He thought that she was the picture of happiness and beauty.

Haku kissed her, then handed her the flowers. Chihiro's eyes brightened as she looked at her dragon's thoughtful gesture. She rose carefully from her bench and threw her arms around Haku's neck. He hugged her waist and wobbled a bit, then regained his balance. Chihiro kissed him and hugged once more.

"Thank you, Haku," she whispered into his ear. "That's so sweet."

Haku hugged her closer, taking care to avoid her stomach. "You're welcome, little one," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

They broke apart as Kaida and Kisho came over. They smiled down at the children and Haku opened his arms. Kaida ran into them, hugging her father tightly. Haku opened his other arm and invited Kisho, who ran to him also. Chihiro smiled down on the scene, one hand on the small of her back, the other on top of her belly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, where were you last night?" asked Chihiro later that night. They were back in their bedroom and were getting ready for bed.

"It is not of your concern," sighed Haku, sitting on the edge of the bed, watching Chihiro brush her long, shimmering chestnut tresses. Not content with his answer, Chihiro set her brush down and stood, trying to mask a slight wobble caused by additional weight. She turned to him, hands on her hips, brow knitted. She threw back her hair and strode to Haku, malcontent burning in her almond eyes. Haku had to smile; she was gorgeous when she was mad.

Chihiro saw his smile and took is as though he was not listening to her. She reared her fist back and brought it down with a resounding _whack_! Unfortunately for Haku, Chihiro was also very violent when she was angry.

"What are you smirking at?" she asked, putting her face close to his. Haku just had to smile again.

"At you," he said, capturing her hands before she could strike again. He pulled her onto the bed gently and cuddled her to him, nuzzling her hair. "You know you're beautiful when you're angry?" Chihiro gave a small grumble, but nestled her head to his chest.

Haku brought his hand to her front and cupped her belly. There was not much, but just enough to notice. He smiled as he rubbed it lovingly, thinking about what it would be like with two children.

Chihiro brought him out of his musings. "What happened to you last night?" she asked softly, peering up at him from his chest. Haku sighed and took her hand, placing it over his heart.

"Do not worry yourself with it, little one," he said, kissing her temple. "It is for me to know, and for you to be informed of later." Chihiro gave an indignant huff, then settled down.

Then she said, "What do you think it will be?" She looked up at him again. "The baby, I mean." Haku smiled; she was finally being optimistic that the baby would indeed be born. He looked up, then back down at her.

"I don't know," he said finally, stroking her hair. "I just hope it's healthy." Chihiro nodded in agreement. She brought her hand to cover his on her stomach.

"But it would be nice to have a boy, since we have a girl," she said.

"Yes," said Haku, smiling slightly. "Then he can go stand outside of some girl's home and beg for her hand, only to be cast away by a spell." They both laughed, remembering the events that had followed Kaida's birth. They seriously doubted that it would happen again, as Haku had become notorious for protecting his daughter from every being that he caught the slightest whiff of testosterone from.

"Of course, a girl would be good, too," said Haku, remembering all of the 'Daddy's Girl' outfits Kaida had out-grown (though he had bigger ones made for her, which she wore to the human world).

"We should probably start thinking of names," said Chihiro, trying to stifle a yawn. It did not work; Haku saw it.

"We will do that later, little one; we have five more months," he said, pulling the covers over them both. "For now, you need to rest." Chihiro mumbled something incoherent, then fell quickly to sleep.

Three days passed and Zeniba had not found anything, so she did not call on Haku. He was very glad indeed, as it gave him more time to spend with his family. Unfortunately, on the fourth day, the crow returned.

It tapped on the window of Haku and Chihiro's bedroom late at night. Haku heard it and got out of bed quickly, trying not to disturb Chihiro. Opening the window, he snatched the envelope from the bird's beak and shut the window in its face. He crossed the room and sat down at the desk, carefully opening the letter so as not to wake his mate.

He extracted the letter and read it silently.

_Haku,_

_I hate to disturb you again, especially so late at night, but this is rather important. I have just gotten word of another meeting in the small spirit town of Yuri, just south of the bathhouse. It will be tomorrow at ten at night. This meeting is a bit more upper-level than the one in Kamiya, so I suggest that you take your sword; you remember what happened last time. They will be talking about what they know, so this information is very valuable to us indeed. Give my best to Chihiro and Kaida._

_Zeniba_

Haku finished reading and cursed under his breath. _'Zeniba has _the_ worst timing,'_ he thought, placing his fingers to his temples. _'I need to be here with Chihiro and Kaida, and she's sending me off to every part of the spirit world she can find!'_ He sighed and looked back to the bed.

Chihiro was stirring. She groaned a little and sat up, bending her back slightly to support her growing front. Rubbing her eye, she said, "Haku, what's up? Why are you out of bed?"

Haku smiled and walked over to her, gathering her in his arms. Kissing the top of her head, he murmured, "None of your concern, little one." Chihiro sighed and laid her head against his chest.

"You'll have to go away again?" she asked. Haku nodded, running his fingers through her russet hair. "Why won't you tell me where you go?"

"Because, I don't want to worry you," he said simply, sweeping her bangs from her eyes. "You already have enough to fret over; why add my troubles?"

"Because I'm your mate, Haku," answered Chihiro, raising her head to look him in the eye. "Your problems are my problems and vice-versa. You need to tell me or I'll worry even more. Remember the state you came home in last time you went out?" Haku sighed again; his little one was a bit too insistent tonight.

"Yes, I do," he replied, laying her back down. "I promise I will tell you later," he said with a tone of finality. Chihiro relented and smiled up at him.

"Alright, dragon," she said, trying to stifle a yawn. "I'll let you go this time."

"Oh, _this_ time," snorted Haku, smirking. "I thank you for your permission, Mistress Chihiro."

Chihiro smiled wider and snuggled into the sheets. "You're welcome," she said, drifting to sleep. "I love you."

Haku smiled, then his expression became soft as he pulled the covers over her shoulders. "I love you, too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next night, Chihiro helped Haku pack with a bit of food, an extra outfit, and some bandages and other medical supplies; he was not sure how long he would be gone or what might happen.

Haku strapped his sword to his side and grabbed the bag. Kissing his mate and daughter, he strode to the window. He transformed and flew away into the starry night sky.

Chihiro walked to window and watched him until he became a speck in the distance. She walked to her bed and sat down, cradling Kaida in her arms until the toddler went to sleep. Chihiro stood and carried Kaida to her room, depositing her into her small bed. She kissed the little girl and returned to her room.

Chihiro did not know what to do; she was tired, but could not go to sleep. So she sat at the desk and began to draw. As her hand skimmed over the paper, she began to think. _'Where is Haku?'_ she thought, unaware of her hand still sketching on the paper. _'What is he doing? And why won't he tell me?"'_

Chihiro finally snapped herself out of her thoughts and looked down at the paper. She had sketched a picture of her family. She and Haku were in the front. Kaida was on Haku's shoulders and Chihiro held a small bundle in her arms, which she guessed was the new baby. Around them were Lin and Kisho, Kamajii, Zeniba, Boh, and No Face. Chihiro sighed despondently. All she had ever wanted was a happy family, but it suddenly seemed as though something was looming over them all, ever-present and evil. She had no idea what it was, but she did not like it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haku soared through the night sky for a bit, looking around for the town of Yuri. He saw the small lights of fires and descended. He transformed and landed gently, then went in search of the meeting place. He found it on the outskirts of town, already beginning to fill with people. He entered silently, only nodding to the greeters.

When he had settled himself in a corner and out of sight, he began to look around suspiciously, one hand gripping his sword. As he watched people passing by, he heard the meeting being called to order.

"Order!" he heard a large, overweight walrus spirit saying from the front of the room. "We are here to discuss the threat of a new evil. Our shamans have been sensing this presence for quite some time, and we believe that he is getting stronger. His name is Takehiko-Yuu." The crowd erupted into murmurs at the announcement. The walrus spirit tried to regain control.

"Order!" he yelled, banging his gavel on the podium in front of him. "We are all in grave danger! We need to devise a way to stop him! Does anyone have any information or plans?" Haku lifted his head, scanning the crowd for any source of information. Then, one raccoon spirit spoke up.

"I have heard," he began slowly, "that his base is a large castle set to the far west. It is connected by many underground tunnels, providing several escape hatches. It is also protected by very advanced magic and many strong spirits." Haku strained his ears to hear every last word, as this could prove to be very useful.

Suddenly, he heard a rustling noise to his right. Haku looked and saw a figure dressed in a flowing black cape rushing toward the raccoon spirit. Haku quickly drew his sword and followed the figure.

As the cloaked figure drew closer to the spirit, Haku caught up with it and swung his sword, slashing the figure in half. Blood flew everywhere as it fell to the ground, making the occupants of the room scream. As it lay dying, the figure managed to gasp one last sentence. _"Takehiko-Yuu-sama…will…come to power…and destroy…you all."_ Then it lay still, lifeless.

As people recovered from the shock, Haku began to scan the room again, looking for anymore spies or assassins. When he was satisfied that there were none, he turned his attention to the townspeople. One old deer spirit said quietly, "Look, i-it's Nigihayami Kohaku, master of the spirit bathhouse." The others began to whisper excitedly.

Haku wanted nothing more than to return to his family, as he was tired and covered in blood. "That was a spy sent by Takehiko-Yuu. He wishes that no one know anything about his plans for domination. However, we have already heard of his intentions and are trying to combat him. I suggest that you are all more careful. I am going to return now, so please move along. Good night." And with that, he strode from the building.

Outside, Haku looked at his bag only to discover that his extra clothes were also covered in blood. Sighing, he transformed and flew off again towards the bathhouse.

* * *

_Takehiko means 'soldier prince', and Yuu means 'superior'. Just thought I'd add that. Oh, and Frubaforever, sorry, but when I replyed to you, I had just finished reading _this_ chapter, so I responded as if it were _this _chapter. Sorry! But I guess you could say that you got a sneak preview! Bye!_


	6. Balancing Act

_Author's Note: Okay, so I've gotten a bit behind on updating. Sorry! It's just that I've had Teacher Cadet essays to do and a stupid novel to read; I'ce been a bit overwhelmed. On the up side, my favorite teacher just had her baby yesterday. A nine lbs. baby boy named Reid. Kawaii! My cousin's baby should be here within two weeks, which is about three weeks too soon, but she's healthy enough, and my aunt should have hers' in the next month. Right, so here's chapter six. Not much to it, just shows how Haku's life is at the end of both extremes. Please R&R!_

* * *

**Chapter Six: Balancing Act**

_"Haku!"_

That was what greeted Haku as he soared into his bedroom and transformed. He bowed his head and closed his eyes; he was tired and only wanted to cuddle with Chihiro and sleep. However, he knew that she had every right to shriek at him; he would have done the same thing if she had returned from some secret mission drenched in blood.

Haku walked to her and led her to the bed, making her sit. He knelt in front of her and took her hands, looking her in the eyes. He sighed and tried to find the right words to explain to her, without making her flying off the handles.

Chihiro gazed down into her mate's tired eyes, worry and sympathy mixing inside of her. She gripped his hands tightly, waiting for him to speak. Finally, he did.

"Chihiro," he said, anticipating her questions, "please don't ask me anything; I am too tired to answer. All I will tell you it this; I am fine, this is not my blood, everything went well, and I will tell you the rest later." Chihiro looked a little miffed, but did not say anything. Haku smiled. "I'm going to shower quickly and change my clothes, then I will return." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek then left for the bathroom.

Haku returned fifteen minutes later and climbed into bed with Chihiro. He turned to face her and wrapped his arms around her torso, pulling her close so that her large belly touched his own stomach. She put her hands on his chest and snuggled against him, inhaling the scent of water and fresh soap. Haku nuzzled her hair, which smelled like lavender, and sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haku woke in the morning, and, again, went to see Zeniba. He wanted to hurry, because Chihiro wanted to go to the human world and see her mother.

He arrived at her house and was promptly let in. No Face (A/N: I know he's been a bit absent) was in the yard, tending to his garden.

Zeniba gave Haku some strong tea, as he still looked tired, and began to ask him about the meeting the previous night.

"Not a lot," said Haku, setting down his cup after draining it to the dregs. "But I did find out about his base." Zeniba perked up.

"Let's hear it," she said.

"It's a castle somewhere in the far west. It's connected by underground tunnels, which may serve as escape routes, and is guarded by mighty spirits. A spy attacked after these words, so I did not hear any more."

"Well, I would have hoped for more, but it is good enough for now," said Zeniba. "I believe we might be able to do something with it." She raised her head to look the exhausted dragon in the eye. "Now, what about Chihiro?"

"Hn?" asked Haku, pouring himself more tea.

"It is obvious that she is worried about you," said Zeniba. "And it's not good for her to worry. I believe you should tell her."

Haku sighed. "And just what would you like for me to tell her? 'Chihiro, I hate to tell you, but there is a great evil by the name of Takehiko-Yuu fast approaching, and he will threaten our family as well as the entire spirit world, now would you like more tea?' I don't think so. Zeniba, I believe that I can deal with my family my own way, so please do not question me." That phrase seemed to be coming up a lot lately.

Zeniba backed off, muttering something about hard-headed dragons, and went about assembling some goodies for Haku to deliver to Kaida.

Haku left shortly thereafter, weighted with food and small treats for Kaida and Kisho.

He returned to the bathhouse, soaring in through the window and landing lightly on the floor, transforming. Looking around, he saw that, once again, Chihiro was not in their room.

Walking on, he encountered Lin, mopping the floors.

"Lin," he said, dodging the mop, "have you seen Chihiro?"

"Yea," replied the yuna, looking up. "She went out to the water with Kisho and Kaida."

"Thank you," he said, heading for the water outside of the bathhouse.

Outside, he found Chihiro sitting on the bank, dipping her feet in the cool water while watching the two toddlers a few feet away.

"Hi," he said, walking up behind her and putting his arms around her shoulders. She looked up and smiled, the past night's events either forgotten or forgiven.

"Hello," she said warmly, attempting to stand. Haku gave her a hand and pulled her up, allowing her to lean on him. He glanced down at her ever-growing abdomen and noticed that she was getting bigger by the day. _'That means a nice, healthy baby,'_ he thought happily, moving his hand to rest lovingly on her belly. Chihiro sighed contently and placed her head on his shoulder.

"When are we going to see Mom?" she asked, closing her eyes and enjoying the warm weather. Haku watched the children for a moment, then answered.

"We'll go in an hour," he said. "Give me time to fetch the marine-equine." Chihiro shook her head.

"Uh-uh," she said, turning her chocolate eyes to his face.

"Why?" he asked, slightly shocked; when she had been pregnant with Kaida, she absolutely refused to ride on his back, opting instead for the marine-equine and carriage.

"I don't know," she said wistfully, turning back to watch Kaida and Kisho. "It's such a nice day, and I want to feel the wind in my hair." Haku smiled.

"Fine, little one," he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, they were traveling through the air, Kaida and Kisho in tow, as Kaida did not want to leave her friend behind.

They touched down at the entrance of the tunnel and walked through, as Haku could not keep his dragon form while switching between the two worlds. Once outside the tunnel, however, he transformed again and they were off.

Yuuko looked out of the window and saw a turquoise and white streak in the sky, and ran to open the door. A minute later, her daughter, son-in-law, granddaughter, and another child were all standing on her front porch, smiling brightly.

"Hi, Mom," said Chihiro, stepping forward and hugging Yuuko. As Yuuko returned the hug, she noticed something (A/N: they have not been to see Yuuko since the first chapter).

"Chihiro," she said, holding her daughter at arm's length, "you're pregnant!"

Chihiro beamed happily. "Yep," she said, patting her stomach. "Almost five months." Yuuko squealed and hugged her daughter again.

"Now, who do we have here?" she asked after breaking apart from Chihiro and looking at Kisho.

"This is Kin," volunteered Kaida, taking the boy's hand and leading him forward. He lives with us at the bathhouse."

"Oh, I see," said Yuuko, turning to Chihiro and Haku. "Is he yours?"

"No," said Haku, "he's Lin's. She took him in when we found him."

"Yea," said Kaida, "his mommy is Aunty Lin!" Everyone laughed at the adorable little girl.

Inside, Kaida and Kisho went off to Chihiro's old room to play, leaving the adults to talk.

"Well, obviously things are going well for you two," said Yuuko, passing out tea and cookies for them to eat.

"Yes," said Haku happily, morning's worries forgotten. "Very well indeed." Chihiro smiled at him and took his hand under the table.

"And even Yubaba's spell seems to be wearing off," she said happily. Yuuko looked at her curiously. "Sometime after she kidnapped Kaida and before she died, Yubaba put another spell on the bathhouse," explained Chihiro. "If anyone ever _did_ manage to get pregnant again, some kind of illness would plague the mother, trying to miscarry the baby." She patted her belly. "But this one's a fighter; he's going to make it."

"So you know what it will be?" asked Yuuko, sitting down.

"No, it's just a feeling I have," answered Chihiro. "Something feels a bit different than with Kaida."

Haku nodded in agreement. While he did not the slightest idea what it was like to be pregnant (and desperately hoped that no one would come across magic that would let him know), he had also felt something different from this pregnancy. Such as at night, when he laid his head on Chihiro's stomach, he could feel a sort of power emanating from the being inside. And when he talked to it, it did not move or flutter as Kaida had done, but kicked and jabbed as if to say "I'm in here, and I'll be out there soon!"

"So are you going to give Kaida a new room and use hers' as a nursery?" asked Yuuko.

"No," said Chihiro, slowly standing. "There're plenty of rooms along our hall, and they're all empty, so we're going to use one of those." She turned to Haku. "Which reminds me; we need to decorate the nursery and buy more furniture." Haku groaned.

"Fine," he said, laying back and draping an exhausted arm around the back of his chair.

"And we'll see if _you_ can assemble the furniture this time," she said smiling. Chihiro ruffled his hair and went off to the bathroom. He watched her walk down the hall and turn the corner, then he spoke.

"Y'know," he said, still staring at the point where Chihiro turned to go up the stairs, "I've almost forgotten what it's like to have a new baby."

Yuuko mumbled appreciatively. "Yes," she said, "but you always remember when you need to." Haku nodded, turning back toward her.

"So, has anyone been bothering you about the imbecile?" he asked.

"Huh-uh," answered Yuuko, standing to collect the dirty dishes. "The police have finally stopped asking; they believe the poor, middle-aged woman whose abused daughter ran off, you see."

"That's good," replied Haku. "No, let me get those." He stood and took the dishes from Yuuko, carrying them to the sink.

"Wow," said Yuuko, watching him. "I see Chihiro has you trained." Haku smiled to himself.

"I guess so," he said, washing a plate. "Not exactly the picture of an all-powerful and masculine water dragon, is it?"

"No," agreed Yuuko, laughing, "but it is the picture of a perfect husband." Haku blushed.

Chihiro returned from the bathroom, carrying both of the children. Smiling, she placed them on the couch and covered them with a blanket.

"I went in to check on them and they were asleep," she said, sitting back down at the table.

"When are you going to look for furniture and accessories?" asked Yuuko.

"Good question," said Chihiro, thinking. "We need to do it soon, so I can actually get something done. And we need to get two sets of things; one for the bathhouse, and one for the river house." Haku sighed at the sink. As happy as he was about finally having another baby, it also meant dishing out more money (A/N: yep, Haku's a tightwad).

They left the house an hour later, Haku carrying both toddlers securely on his back, walking next to Chihiro.

As they re-entered the spirit world, the crow flew to Haku, a red envelope in its beak, bearing Zeniba's seal. Haku took it, cursing under his breath.

"Haku," asked Chihiro in the semi-darkness, "what's that?"

"Nothing," said Haku, quickly stuffing the envelope into his tunic. Chihiro shrugged and yawned; under any other circumstances, she would have argued back, but she was just too tired at the moment.

_'Damn wench,'_ thought Haku, imagining what the hell Zeniba wanted this time. He had just had a wonderful afternoon with his family, free of evil and stress, and now that witch had to bring him back round to his 'other' life. Haku sighed and walked on. _'My life's a balancing act,'_ he thought.


	7. Getting Prepared

_Author's Note: Not much really along the lines of content, but I had writer's block. But I'm over it now, and the other chapters are better! I have a lot going on; my Civics teacher had her baby two weeks ago, or did I already say that? Oh well, he was nine pounds! Biggin'! My cousin's going in tomorrow to be induced about two weeks before she's due, but I think her little girl will be around seven to nine pounds! I can't wait! And my aunt is wishing her little boy would come, but I think he's going to be stubborn and be overdue. Anyway, here's my rather lame chapter, but here it is! Please review!_

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Getting Prepared**

The following week, Haku and Chihiro headed back to the human world, Kaida in tow. The moment Haku had come back from his latest mission (where he found out nothing, but spies attacked anyway), Chihiro asked him when they were going shopping. So he relented, and said the next weekend.

They flew to the tunnel, walked through, then went on to Yuuko's house. They picked her up and headed into the city.

They went into the first maternity store they came to, as Chihiro's old maternity clothes did not fit any longer. Haku was left to stand at the entrance with Kaida as Chihiro and Yuuko ran about the store, squealing about how cute something was or how big did Chihiro think she would get. Haku only sighed and placed Kaida on his hip, watching the mother-daughter antics.

_'Well,'_ he thought as he watched Yuuko pick up a blue and jade dress and hand it to Chihiro, _'I guess they're right to act like this. After all, Chihiro didn't really have a mother-figure when she had Kaida, and Yuuko missed the birth of her first grandchild.'_ He sighed again. _'I just hope Chihiro doesn't act like this when _our_ children have babies.'_ He realized what he was thinking and looked to Kaida at his hip. _'As if. If I have it _my_ way, then Kaida's not getting anywhere _near_ anything male.'_ (A/N: then he won't like what I have planned for SAIV— the last one, I promise!)

They left the store and went to many sub sequential shops, buying whatever they found 'cute.' Haku hated to hand over the money, but he loved seeing Chihiro so happy, so he spent like there was no tomorrow.

They finally decided to eat and rest before returning home. They stopped at a local restaurant and sat outside at one of the tables. After the waiter had taken their orders and gone to retrieve them, they relaxed and began talking about how to decorate the nursery.

"Well, Kaida's was yellow, and we did green for the river house," said Chihiro. "So I think that the room at the bathhouse should be green or a wooden-brown, and the room at the river should be white or blue."

"I vote green and blue," said Haku, holding Kaida's hands and lifting her from the ground. He looked to Chihiro and saw her smiling. He remembered the events in the human world the preceded Kaida's birth, where a group of women had made some rather rude and nasty comments about teenage mothers. However, now that Chihiro and Haku both looked older, there were no rude remarks or uncouth staring.

"Green and blue it is," said Chihiro, making a note to stop by the hardware store before they left. "Oh, Haku, did you remember to order—"

"Your gliders, yes," finished Haku, sitting Kaida in his lap so she could eat. Chihiro gave him a thankful smile and began to eat her food.

Haku, Chihiro, and Kaida said good-bye to Yuuko later and returned to the spirit world, furniture and paint in hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A month later, Chihiro was in the new nursery at the bathhouse, adding the final touches. As she laid the last stuffed teddy bear in the crib, she looked around the room. They had settled on the walls being a light jade green with wooden paneling and framing. The furniture was the same chestnut wood as the walls. The crib and curtains were adorned with white and baby blue that matched the carpet. Haku had assembled the furniture himself, although Chihiro expected that he had probably used a bit of magic when she was not looking.

With a satisfactory nod, she left the room and closed the door. Now she was off to find Haku and discuss what he wanted to do for the birth. Last time, he had asked her to deliver in his river, so that he could feel like he played a part in it. She did not know if he wanted to do that again.

Chihiro rounded the corner and found Haku, flocked by his "entourage." Kaida and Kisho were trailing behind him, laughing and giggling. Chihiro smiled and stepped into the hall where they could see her.

"Hi, babies," she called softly, opening her arms. Kaida giggled again and ran to her mother, throwing her little arms around Chihiro's large girth. Kisho followed, though timidly. Haku smiled and kissed Chihiro on the cheek.

"Alright, Kaida," he said, turning to the little girl. "I think Mommy's tired, so why don't you and Kisho run and find Aunty Lin?" Kaida smiled, grabbed Kisho's hand, and ran off down the hall.

"Now, what's up?" asked Haku, leading Chihiro back to their room.

"We need to talk about what we're going to do when the baby's born," said Chihiro, opening their bedroom door. "Like where we're going to have it, and what we're going to do with Kaida."

"Good point," said Haku, helping Chihiro to the bed. "Well, you could deliver in my river again, if you want." He blushed slightly; he still was not very comfortable about asking such intimate questions.

"Okay," said Chihiro, smiling and taking his hand. "Now, what about Kaida?"

"Well, Lin could keep her until we get back; she seems to have fun with Kisho."

"Alright. So, are we going to the river early, like last time?"

"It would probably be a good idea. After all, Kaida was born a month early, so it would be good to prepare. We can leave next month, when you're about seven months. Besides, we really need to get started on the nursery at the river."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next month, Chihiro and Haku packed what they thought they might need, grabbed Kaida, and loaded into the marine-equine carriage. Kaida would stay with them for another two weeks, then Haku would take her back to Lin, where she would stay until after her little sibling was born.

As the carriage ascended into the air, the Nigihayami family peered over the edge and waved back down to their friends. Everyone smiled happily up at them. Between Zeniba and Boh (yea, he's still there) and carrying Kisho, Lin shouted at them, "Hey, hurry up and bring back a baby!"

Two hours later, they landed at the river house, empty for almost six months. Haku helped Chihiro out and lifted Kaida, who had fallen asleep. He levitated their luggage into the house and set them on the floor to be dealt with later. As Chihiro hurried to the bathroom, waddling her way up the stairs, Haku carried his daughter to her room. He opened the door, peeled back the covers of her bed, and laid her down. When she was tucked in, he kissed her forehead and left the room.

He met Chihiro in the hallway, looking very relieved. They walked down the stairs and into the cozy living room. Haku led Chihiro to the couch and then went to prepare dinner. As Chihiro stared around at the room, she was comforted by all of the memories: Haku and Kaida spending quality time rolling on the floor, falling asleep together on the couch, Chihiro and Haku spending whole nights in each other's arms, staring into the warm fire…. Chihiro sighed and eventually dozed off.

When she awoke, Kaida was sitting happily at the table, conversing with Haku, who was smiling and nodding, praising her extensive vocabulary (A/N: I don't whether it's from being a half spirit child or just being smart, but Kaida's a bit further along than most children her age).

Chihiro walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. She sat down at the table and smiled as her daughter began to overload her with questions, comments, and concerns. Haku smiled at her and shrugged, handing her a plate.

They stayed up for another couple of hours, until Kaida finally fell asleep leaning on the couch. Haku and Chihiro carried her to bed, then turned in themselves.

And this was basically the normal routine for the next two weeks, granted the occasional visit from the denizens of Haku's lake, who came to talk about their new plan for beating away any unwelcome visitors after the baby was born.

Then the two weeks were suddenly up, and Haku took Kaida to stay with Lin until her new sibling arrived. Chihiro was left briefly alone for the two hours it took Haku to return Kaida himself, although Haku had pulled a Kappa from his river to keep watch outside.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" asked Chihiro stepping onto the porch. The Kappa, curled on the bottom step, white toga dress around her, looked up and opened one of her sea-foam eyes.

"No, thank you, Madam," she said, smiling gently. "Master Haku told me not to leave my post, so I will not." She looked out to the grounds, then back to Chihiro. "Although some water would be greatly appreciated."

Chihiro nodded and smiled. "Water it is!" she said, going back inside. She returned a minute later, carrying a glass of water. She handed it to the Kappa, who took it with a grateful smile and drained it.

"Thank you," she said, handing the glass back.

"You're welcome," said Chihiro, sitting down beside her. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Ren," said the Kappa, turning to talk to her. "Why do you ask?"

Chihiro shrugged. "No reason. Just nice to make new friends." Ren smiled.

"Master Haku said you were the friendly type," she said. "Now I see what he means." Chihiro smiled.

"Yep," she said. Chihiro adjusted, wincing slightly as the baby moved around, stretching already tight space.

"Are you alright?" asked Ren concernedly.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," said Chihiro, patting her large stomach. "He's just restless tonight. I think he knows Kaida's not here."

"Intuitive, isn't he?" commented Ren.

"Mm-hmm. I think he might even know what I'm thinking," said Chihiro, gazing up at the stars in the night sky.

"How do you say?" asked Ren.

"Well, I'll be thinking something, like something I should do or about a decision that needs to be made, and he'll kick when I run through the options. It's kind of like he's giving me advice."

"Wow. I wish I knew how that felt," said Ren, awed. "To have that kind of special bond with another being that's inside of you."

"Do you have children?" asked Chihiro.

"No, I'm only betrothed, so no children yet," said Ren. "But I'm hoping soon."

"Oh, you'll love it," said Chihiro, smiling knowingly. "Morning sickness, back pain, fatigue; the list goes on. But there are a few perks to it, such as your husband doing the house work." Both girls laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Haku glided to the bathhouse grounds and transformed, catching Kaida as she fell. He kissed her and carried her inside.

"Hey, Haku," said Lin as she cleaned a tub about to be used. "How's Sen?"

"She's doing fine," answered Haku. "I brought you something."

"What?" asked Lin mockingly.

"Guess."

"Hmm…could it be a tiny bundle of energy with green highlights?"

"Correct," said Haku, stepping aside so Kaida could run and hug Lin.

"Aunty Lin!" she cried, throwing her arms around Lin's neck. "Where's Kin?"

"Upstairs with Boh," said Lin, setting her down. "You might want to get up there quickly; I don't think Kisho's up to Boh's kind of 'games' (playing catch with a large rock and playing punch-tag)."

"Okay, baby," said Haku, stepping forward. "I have to go back to Mommy." Kaida ran to him and hugged his knees.

"But why can't I stay with you at the house? Or you and Mommy come back here?" she asked, her bottom lip quivering. Haku looked at her face and melted into a Daddy-Haku-sized puddle. Everything about Kaida looked like Chihiro, from the quivering bottom lip to the tear-filled puppy eyes.

"I know, honey," he said, gathering her in his arms. "But Mommy needs some peace and quiet before the baby's born. We'll be back as soon as we can."

"P-promise?" said Kaida, wiping tears from her eyes with her fist.

"I promise," said Haku, wiping a last tear away with his thumb. He kissed her, patted her back, and sent her on her way.

"Thanks, Lin," he said.

"No problem," said the yuna, returning to the tub. "Oh, and Zeniba wanted to see you."

"Damn."

Haku marched up to Yubaba's old office, which had been redecorated. He banged on the door and shouted out random things, including the words "evil old hag," and "decrepit witch."

Zeniba answered the door in an ugly and unflattering pink night gown and cap.

"You bellowed?" she said, letting him in. Haku grumbled a remark, too furious to make coherent sentences. He sat down at the desk and waited for Zeniba to speak.

"You are no doubt angry, as you know what is coming," said Zeniba, sitting down behind the desk. "However, I told you that no one else is capable of spying."

"I don't care!" spat Haku, rising from his chair. "My mate is pregnant with our miracle second child and I should be with her, but instead, you're sending me on missions to every part of the damn spirit world you can find with your wrinkly old finger!"

"Calm yourself, dragon," said Zeniba. "I do not wish to take you away from your mate, but wouldn't you rather protect your family in the long-run, instead of not looking past the tip of your nose and seeing only the present?" Haku settled down; she was right.

"Now," continued Zeniba, picking up an envelope. "These are your instructions. Follow them to a T, and you will be back before Chihiro realizes you are gone."

Haku only grumbled.

Later that night, Chihiro and Haku were eating their dinner much quieter than usual. It was obvious how much of an impact that Kaida had on them.

"Oh," said Chihiro, remembering something. "I talked with the Kappa today."

"You did?" asked Haku, setting down his chopsticks. "Anything interesting?"

"Her name's Ren, and she's betrothed," said Chihiro. "Nothing much past that, but still good company."

"That's good," said Haku. I always did find her the easiest Kappa to talk to."

"Yea," said Chihiro, continuing to eat. "And now I finally have a friend down here."


	8. Hurry, Haku!

_Author's Note: My cousin was born at 10:30 this morning, when I was in art class. she weighs seven lbs, and her name is Kinsley. I don't know much else, but I want to see her! Here's chapter eight, enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Hurry, Haku!**

It had been a week since Haku had returned Kaida to the bathhouse, and Chihiro was almost three weeks into her seventh month. She was getting bigger by the day, which was good because it meant a healthy baby, but Chihiro still was not very keen on carrying an extra twelve pounds on her front.

Haku did what he could to make her comfortable, from breakfast in bed to heated swims in his river. He tried whatever he could to make her feel better. However, he felt guilty, for he knew that he would have to leave shortly, and he had no idea how long he would be gone. It also meant leaving Chihiro alone for an extended period of time, which he was very much against. He was glad that Chihiro had made friends with Ren, as he planned on asking her to stay with Chihiro while he was away.

Finally, the day came when he was to leave. Haku quietly packed his bags in the early morning, then slipped down to the kitchen to make breakfast. He brought the tray to their bedroom and opened the door to find Chihiro standing over his suitcase, instructions from Zeniba in hand.

"Chihiro," he said, sounding a bit more gruff than he meant to, for she gave a squeal of fright and jumped slightly, dropping the instructions.

"Haku, you frightened me," she said, one hand on her heart, the other under her large stomach.

"I'm sorry, Chihiro," said Haku, setting down the tray and helping her to the bed. They sat down and he put his arm around her. Chihiro cast her eyes down, wondering how to word her thoughts.

"Haku," she said looking up, "you have to go away again." It was more a statement than a question.

"Yes, little one, I do," said Haku, nuzzling his nose into her hair. There was a pause.

"Haku," said Chihiro again, "who is Takehiko-Yuu? And what does he have to do with anything?" Haku sighed. _'Damn Zeniba,'_ he thought. _'I will kill that insolent witch next time I see her.'_

"He is no one," he said, hoping she would buy it; she did not.

"You're lying," she said simply.

"I am not," he said. It was childish, but it was the only thing he could think of.

"Yes, you are," retorted Chihiro, turning to face him. "Even if I can't read your mind for the barriers, I can still sense it. Not to mention, it's written all over your face." Haku cursed in his mind; he used to be able to keep the perfect poker face, but when Chihiro came, that façade had quickly gone.

"Chihiro, it is none of your business," said Haku, desperately wanting to keep her away from the truth. "It does not concern you, so please keep your place."

" 'Place'!" exclaimed Chihiro, standing and drawing her self to full height, all five feet, five inches of it. "And just what place is that, dragon?"

"Safe at home, keeping yourself and the baby well," said Haku, eyes narrowing. He wished he could make her see sense. He wished she could see his worries. "Not worrying about matters that do not concern you."

"At home keeping the baby well?" she said hysterically, taking his words out of context. She did not mean to be so offensive about this, it was just that all of her worries from the past few months all seemed to be culminating in this particular moment, and she desperately wished that Haku would tell her what was going on. "So you want me to be the good little wife, barefoot and pregnant?"

"That is not what I said, and you know it," said Haku, temper and desperation rising. "I only meant that you should not worry about what you know nothing about!"

"The only reason I know nothing about it is because you won't tell me!" yelled Chihiro, hands on her hips, face red with anger and frustration.

"BECAUSE YOU DO NOT NEED TO KNOW!" yelled Haku, clenching his hands on the bedspread, trying to control his anger.

"IF IT'S SOMETHING THAT COULD HURT MY FAMILY, THEN I SURE AS HELL NEED TO KNOW, AND YOU CAN BET YOUR ASS ON THAT, BUDDY-BOY!" screamed Chihiro.

"CHIHIRO—" started Haku, floodgates holding back his fury beginning to break. He was about to go off when he heard her small moans of pain.

"Ah!" she gasped, both hands going to clutch her belly. Chihiro squeezed her eyes shut, willing the pain to stop. Haku sprang immediately from the bed and was at her side. He took her arm and led her to the bed, helping her to lie down.

When Chihiro was a bit more comfortable and the pain had somewhat subsided, she opened her eyes.

"Little one," said Haku, eyes wide with fear and concern, "are you okay?" He laid a hand on her forehead, brushing back her hair.

"Yes, I'm fine now," said Chihiro, giving him her warm smile. The knot in his chest loosened and he allowed himself to breath again. Relief flooded him as he kissed her as many times as he could, thankful that she was alright. Their fight was forgotten; it seemed as though the little being inside Chihiro's body did not like to hear its parents fighting, but did like to reconcile them.

A little later that day, Haku went to the river and summoned Ren. He took her back to the house with him and asked her to sit in the living room for a while. He went upstairs and into the bedroom where he had insisted Chihiro rest. Haku opened the door quietly and Chihiro looked up as he entered.

"Feeling okay?" he asked, smiling.

"Yeah," said Chihiro, sitting up.

"Good," said Haku, walking to her. "I have to leave now."

"I know," said Chihiro, sighing slightly. "I put your bag by the window."

"Thank you," said Haku, sitting next to her. He kissed for a rather long time, not wanting to part and leave. Unfortunately, they had to breathe, so they had to stop. He kissed her cheek one last time, took her hand, then turned to leave. He grabbed his bag and jumped out of the window, transforming and flying away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ren went up to check on Chihiro some time later. When she knocked on the door, she heard a soft sobbing sound.

"Chihiro?" said Ren quietly, opening the door. Chihiro was sitting on the bed, as close to he fetal position as she could get with a fetus inside her.

"Chihiro, what's wrong?" asked Ren, walking to her.

"I-I wish Haku w-would tell me where he goes when he leaves," stuttered Chihiro, tears falling down her cheeks. Ren gathered the human to her, rocking her back and forth.

"He has told me," said the Kappa, "and it is nothing very pleasant. I don't think you would like to know."

"Pleasant or not, if something is going on and Haku might get hurt, then I need to know," said Chihiro, sitting on her own.

"Master Haku doesn't think that it is wise to tell you as you are now," explained Ren. "He doesn't want you to worry and risk yours or the infant's health."

"Does he not realize that I worry _more_ when I know he's doing something dangerous, but I don't know _why_?"

"I don't think so," said Ren. "He thinks he is doing what is right, and that gives him some kind of peace of mind. I beg you, just go with it. At least until the baby is born; it will save you many harsh words."

"You're probably right," said Chihiro.

Later that night, Chihiro tried out her long-buried cooking skills and fixed them dinner. As they sat eating, Chihiro felt a few rather sharp pains from her abdomen, but brushed them off; she was not even eight months, so they could not be contractions.

The next two days passed by quickly, although nothing much went on. Ren helped Chihiro finish the nursery and fold and put away the baby's clothes. Then they cleaned the house from top to bottom, and all the while, Chihiro felt the sharp pains in her stomach.

By the third day since Haku had left, he had not returned. Chihiro knew that he was more than capable of taking care of himself, but it did not stop her from worrying.

As she was mopping the kitchen, Chihiro felt the familiar sharp pains. She laid a hand on her stomach, hoping the baby would calm down. Suddenly, she was seized by unbearable pain, making her hunch over. She fell to the floor with a _thud_. Ren heard this and came running.

"Chihiro?" she said, looking around. Spotting her on the floor, she exclaimed, "Oh, Kami, Chihiro!" Ren ran to Chihiro and pulled her to a sitting position.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Chihiro could only shake her head.

"Is it the baby?" asked Ren, trying to figure out what had happened. Chihiro nodded, squeezing her eyes shut, tears forming in the corners. Ren lifted the human with more strength than Chihiro thought she had and carried her upstairs.

Laying her on the bed, Ren ran about the room, having no idea what to do. Chihiro muttered, "Ze…ni…ba."

"That's it!" said Ren, running to get some paper. She scrabbled a quick noted, then stuffed it into a bottle she found on the desk. Corking it, she leaned out of the window and called down below.

"Oi!" she said. A large blue and purple fish appeared in the water. "Oi, you! I need you to take this to the bathhouse ASAP! Give it to the witch Zeniba!" She threw down the bottle, which the fish caught in its mouth and swam away.

As the pain subsided for a moment, Chihiro asked, "How will it get to the bathhouse?"

"The bathhouse is in the middle of a river, is it not?" asked Ren. Chihiro nodded, feeling another wave of pain coming over her. "All waters connect. Now all we can do is wait for Zeniba to receive the note and get here." _'Which could take up to five hours,'_ Ren thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haku was sitting in the middle of a field, resting. He had been to three towns in the past two days, bringing his spy-death-toll to a round hundred. And all he had learned for his troubles was that Takehiko-Yuu had a great army, and would be sending his minions before him, which Haku already knew.

_'Zeniba needs to check the urgency of these meetings before she sends me off on them,'_ he thought, pulling his hat over his eyes, keeping the sun out. _'This is three days that I could have otherwise spent with Chihiro.'_

"Oh well," he said, getting up; it was almost afternoon, and he wanted to make it to the next village before nightfall. He began to walk down the dusty road, meeting few people.

He arrived within an hour and took refuge in a small tavern. While he waited for his ice water to be brought to him, Haku used his keen hearing to listen for useful information. He picked up on two snake spirits' conversation.

"The meeting?" said one, whispering. "It's to discuss the villain, Takehiko-Yuu."

"Oh, yeah," said the other. "I've heard of him. He's supposed to be a seriously twisted dude. You know he had a mate?" The other nodded.

"Yeah, Tsukiko, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but almost three years ago, he killed her in cold blood. No one's sure why. She was really beautiful from what I heard. Cerulean blue skin, sea-foam eyes, and a figure that could make anyone drool. Sounds like someone I could really go for. You know, I haven't had a good lay in quite a while…."

Haku stopped listening at this point. The vile and unruly thoughts that men had disgusted him (although he himself had had those thoughts about Chihiro for some time before they had reunited). He thanked the waitress for his water and began to think about what he had just heard. _'He is seriously twisted. You mate for life, and there is no reason to kill your mate. Almost three years ago…that was around the time that he stopped advancing. I wonder if that was the reason why? Oh well, I'll figure it out later.'_

An hour later, he went to the village meeting hall. Once again, there was nothing to the beginning of this meeting, just a brief description of who Takehiko-Yuu was and what he was doing. However, near the end of the meeting, there were two special guests; the god Tadashi and his wife, Aya, arrived to speak.

Tadashi stepped up to the podium and began to talk. He had bold blue skin and vivid green hair tied back in a long ponytail. Although he was many thousands of years old, he looked no older than a man of thirty. He wore red and white robes that swished as he walked.

"My fellow spirits," he said, looking around at the room, onyx eyes glinting with resilience, "we are about to face a terrible new villain, more evil and powerful than any this world has seen before." He stopped and let the statement sink in. The crowd began to murmur uncomfortably. Tadashi continued.

"Takehiko-Yuu is a ruthless spirit of the darkness, and will stop at nothing to gain control of the spirit world. He is cunning and clever, and can be manipulative when he wants, but would just as rather cut someone down with his sword. We must stop at nothing to prevent him from his goal, as he will not stop but by force." He paused again, thinking of what to say next. He raised his fist in the air.

"Are you with me?" he asked the crowd. They all looked determinedly back at him.

"Hai!" they shouted in unison, also raising their fists in the air. Tadashi gazed around the room, happiness and pride dancing in his eyes. He scanned the part of the room where Haku was standing and his eyes lingered. Then Haku heard a voice in his head that was not his own.

_'Stay after,'_ it said. _'I would like to speak with you.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zeniba arrived at the river house three hours later, as the fish appeared to hace hauled tail. By the time she got there, however, Chihiro was inconsolable.

Ren had tried her best to make her friend comfortable, but nothing seemed to work. Chihiro still writhed on the bed, sweat on her brow and screaming. Her fingers twisted themselves into the bed sheets as though trying to claw them away.

"What is the matter with her?" asked Zeniba as soon as she saw her.

"I have no idea," said Ren worriedly, biting her lower lip.

"Let me see if I can find out," said Zeniba, stepping to Chihiro. She laid her hand on the human's forehead, brushing back her wet hair. Waving her hands over Chihiro, Zeniba began to sense the energy around the girl. Zeniba shook her head gravely and returned to Ren.

"Well?" asked Ren, wringing her hands.

"It appears that my sister placed yet another curse on the bathhouse workers before she passed," said Zeniba, beginning to search through her bag. "Anyone who actually managed to carry past five months and almost make it to the full thirty six weeks would be wracked with terrible pains and early labor, leading to a premature baby. Chihiro is not even eight months yet."

"She's definitely got the terrible pains, but is she in labor?" asked Ren, looking over at her friend.

"Yes," said Zeniba gravely. "And this poses risk to both mother and child. We may well lose them both before the night is over."

"Oh, no…" said Ren, tears spilling from her eyes. "Sh-should we let Haku know?"

"Yes," said Zeniba, handing Ren a piece of paper and a pen. "Here, you write, then send it with my crow."

Afterwards, Haku obeyed the god and met with he and his wife. They stood outside of the building, away from the rest of the queue. Haku was surprised that no spies attacked, especially since the god and goddess were present. Sensing his question, Tadashi answered, "I placed a boundary spell over the town for tonight. None of Takehiko-Yuu's spies can get through."

"That was wise," said Haku, nodding his head. "What did you wish to talk to me about?"

While Tadashi was wonderful at public speaking, it seemed as though he struggled with one-on-one conversation. So his wife, Aya, took over for him.

Aya had sea-green skin and shining purple-pink hair, which she wore in a loose, waist-length braid. Her golden eyes were alight with serenity and peace. She seemed to give off an air of compassion and motherly love.

"We wished to speak with you about your part in the fight," she said, stepping forward, her primrose kimono ruffling slightly in the breeze.

"We are forming an army within my bathhouse," said Haku. "Zeniba is our leader, gathering information about meetings and organizing us."

"And you?" asked Aya.

"I'm the spy," said Haku. Aya must have picked up on the bitterness in his voice, for she asked;

"Do you have distaste at your position?"

"Not distaste," said Haku, "more like a feeling of separation."

"Separation?" repeated Tadashi. "Separation from what?"

"From my mate," answered Haku, looking at the sky forlornly. "And my daughter. From my whole 'family,' really."

"You, Kohaku, the mighty dragon of the Kohaku river, have a mate?" asked Tadashi in complete surprise. "And a daughter?"

"Yes," said Haku, annoyed at the god's attitude. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Nothing, it's just that you seem so cold and distant; it's hard to imagine you as a family man," said Tadashi. Aya, tired of his antics, gave him a withering look, then a sharp whap on the head.

"That's enough out of you," she said, eyes closed. "Of course he has a family. Remember, he mated the human, Chihiro Ogino, and they are the only ones so far to beat Yubaba's curse on the bathhouse by bearing a daughter, Kaida Aiko."

"That was _you_?" asked Tadashi. Haku nodded, proud that news of his family had reached the gods. "And we are expecting another child in two months."

"I have heard," said Aya, eyes merry. "I am the goddess of motherhood, after all."

"Really?" asked Haku, hope rising in him. "Then could you possibly help Chihiro and I later on?"

"Sorry, dragon, but I am only informed of pregnancies and births, I can do nothing to make them happen."

"Oh," said Haku. Then he thought. "Isn't it a little strange that a goddess of motherhood has no children herself?" Aya smiled.

"I would," she said, "if _someone_ weren't worried about committing to raising a child." She poked Tadashi in the chest. Haku laughed.

"Oh," said Aya, pointing to the night sky above. "Look, a message. It's for you Haku."

"How do you know, Aya-san?" asked Haku in amazement at her keen sense of magic.

"Because it clearly says your name on the envelope," said Aya simply. Haku turned to look as a crow flew around his head; she was right. Snatching the envelope from the crow, he saw his name written hurriedly on the front.

He opened it and read it, his stomach dropping with every line.

_Haku,_

_This is Ren. You need to return to the river house IMMEDIATELY! There is something wrong with Chihiro; Zeniba says it's another of Yubaba's curses. She's gone into early labor, and the baby will be born tonight. But Zeniba says that they may both die. Hurry, Haku, you need to get back here NOW!_

_Ren._

Haku finished reading and raised his head, eyes wide.

"Haku, what is it?" asked Aya concernedly. "You're pale as a ghost."

"There's something wrong with Chihiro," said Haku. "She's gone into labor, and the baby may be born premature, if it's born at all."

"Tough," said Tadashi. "But what are we going to do about Takehiko-Yuu?"

"I have to go," said Haku, turning around. Tadashi grabbed his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked. "We need to plan an attack." Haku snapped.

"Did you not just hear what I said?" he asked, shaking with rage. "My mate is going to deliver our child early, and I need to get to her. I need to be with her."

"And what are we going to do about Takehiko—?"

"I HONESTLY DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOU DO ABOUT HIM! GO HUNT HIM DOWN AND KILL HIM FOR ALL I CARE! MY MATE AND CHILD MAY BOTH DIE TONIGHT! DO YOU NOT COMPRHAND THAT?"

Haku wrenched his arm from the god's grasp. He knew he would pay dearly for his insolence, but he did not care at the moment. All he could think about was Chihiro.

As he ran, Aya called after him. He turned around and caught something that she had thrown at him; a blue cloth she had worn around her shoulders.

"Wrap your child in it; it will protect it," she called. Haku nodded and jumped into the air, transforming. He set off at lightening speed, praying that Chihiro would be okay.

* * *

_PS: Spirited Away is coming on Cartoon Network's Toonami on Saturday At 6:45pm. Please watch it!_


	9. Please, Chihiro!

_Author's Note: It's a nice, raint day, so I'm calm and working on more chapters, along with clearing up my cluttered Myspace account. For all of you who said congrats on the new baby, Thanks! I saw her Thursday, and she's absolutely BEAUTIFUL! She's so tiny and has a headfull of black hair! And her name is Kinsley Reann; big name for a small girl. So, this chapter. It's pretty short, but it does what I want it to do. So read and review! Oh, and I've drawn three new pictures from this story. They're on Just go to my profile; there's a link. Thanks!_

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Please, Chihiro!**

Haku flew to the river house as fast as he could, Aya's shawl tucked under one of his front legs.

_'It was that fight we had,'_ he kept thinking as he soared at break-neck speed. _'Yubaba's curse probably added to it, but I know it was the fight. Oh, no, it's all my fault! We might lose the baby we've been trying so long for, and I might lose Chihiro as well.'_ Large tears began to form in his dragon eyes.

Within three-quarters of an hour he arrived at the river. He could hear Chihiro's screams of agony from outside, and it practically killed him to hear her in such pain.

As he landed, he saw many of the denizens of his river gathered above the water, all looking up to the bedroom window. When Haku had transformed and was about to rush inside, the Kappa that had watched Kaida shortly after she was born came forward.

"Master Kohaku," she said, holding out a large jade basin full of water, "take this with you. Wash your infant in the water; it may help." Haku took the bowl and nodded, then dashed inside.

Haku flung open the door and ran up the stairs without spilling a drop of water from the basin. He skidded into the bedroom, surprising everyone.

"Haku!" said Zeniba, looking up from her bag. "What the devil took you so damn long?" Haku only shook his head, setting down the basin and handing her the shawl.

"Wash and wrap him," said Haku, walking to Chihiro.

"If he even comes," said Zeniba sadly.

"He will come!" said Haku, turning on the witch, fangs bared and eyes flashing. Zeniba looked affronted and was about to object, then thought better of it. Haku leered at her for a moment, then went to Chihiro.

She was lying on their bed, a sweaty mess. Her hair was tangled around her head and spilled out on the pillow around her. Her face was pale and sweaty, her eyes were clamped shut, and her mouth was set in a painful grimace. Haku laid his hand on her cheek, brushing away a damp tendril of her hair. Chihiro barely seemed to register his touch.

"Chihiro," said Haku, voice breaking with emotion. "Chihiro, can you hear me?" Chihiro opened her eyes slightly and nodded. Haku began to cry when he saw this.

"Little one," he said, tears slipping down his cheeks, "it's going to be alright. I promise, it'll be alright." Chihiro managed a small smile despite her agony.

"I know…it will," she said, trying to catch her breath. "Because… you're here." Haku smiled tearfully. Taking her frail hand in his own large one, he kissed her forehead, hoping that he could keep this promise.

The hours waned on, and Chihiro was overcome with pain. All she could do was bury her hands in Haku's tunic and scream, then fall back onto the pillow and try to regain her breath. Haku's heart almost broke into pieces at seeing this. He wanted desperately to take her into his arms and hold her, shield her from the pain and the world entirely. But he knew he could not.

Finally, after four hours had gone by, Zeniba checked Chihiro.

"Chihiro," she said quietly, almost dreading to say the words, "you're ready. You can start to push now."

Haku knew why she was hesitant; this was it. Now or never. Either the baby would be born and Chihiro would be healthy, or they would lose them both. He hated it, but it was a fact.

Chihiro gripped Haku's hand with enough force to crush a human's bones. She held her breath and leaned forward, pushing.

"Come on, Chihiro," said Zeniba, standing at the ready, arms out to catch the child. "That's it," she called encouragingly.

Haku pressed his lips to her temple. "Come on, little one," he said softly. "You can do it." Chihiro fell back, drew another breath, and began again.

"Come on, you can do it," said Zeniba, motioning for Ren to get the jade basin. "Just a little more." For a third time, Chihiro drew a breath and began to push.

"That's it," said Zeniba, a smile threatening her wrinkled face. "Push, Chihiro, push! That's right, just like that."

Chihiro filled her lungs for a final time and bared down as hard as she could. Her face turned red with effort but she kept her eyes tightly shut.

"That's it, Chihiro!" said Zeniba excitedly. Chihiro continued to push. " 'Atta girl," said the witch as Chihiro let out a cry, then fell back onto her pillow.

Haku, his hand still clutched in Chihiro's, held his breath. The he heard it.

"Waahh! Waaahhhhh! Waaaaaahhhhhhh!"

Haku let the air rush from his lungs in relief; his baby was not crying, but squalling. There was certainly nothing the matter with his lungs.

Haku looked down at Chihiro, relieved to see a tired smile on her face. Her eyes were half-lidded and her chest was heaving, but other than that, she looked in perfect health. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek, a new wave of tears coming over him.

Zeniba finished washing the infant in the basin and wrapped it in the goddess's shawl. Turning to Haku and Chihiro, she held out the tiny bundle.

"A boy," she said, smiling warmly. Haku took the bundle gratefully. He held it in his arms and looked down at his son.

He was certainly no looker; his skin was red and wrinkled, his hair, which was dark brown, almost black, was plastered to his head and shined with a hint of green. In between cries, he opened his eyes, shaped like his father's, revealing magnificent orbs of jade.

As the infant continued to wail, Haku captured one of his small, blotchy fists. The tiny fingers wrapped themselves instantly around his own index finger. Haku laughed and kissed his son's head, relief and happiness flooding through him.

"What does he look like?" asked Chihiro quietly from the bed. She had delivered the after birth and had been cleaned. Haku turned to her and held out their son.

Peering into the bundle, Chihiro smiled happily and took the infant's hand. "He's beautiful," she said. Haku nodded, too choked for words.

"Do you have a name?" he asked finally.

"Mm-hmm," she mumbled. "Tatsuya Keitaro." And with that, she drifted to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haku sat a while later in the living room, gazing at his son as he had his daughter before.

_'Tatsuya Keitaro,'_ he thought, looking down at the tiny baby. _'Dragon to be, blessed. Fitting. He's not exactly the biggest fish in the pond, and we're all lucky he's here. Chihiro has a knack for names.'_

Tatsuya had been quiet since Haku had left Chihiro in her room. Haku supposed he was tired; being born, especially like that, must be no easy feat.

Ren had gone to the river to inform the others of the birth and Zeniba was attending to Chihiro, making sure there were no later complications. Now that Tatsuya had been born, Haku believed that both he and Chihiro would be fine.

Haku stared down at his son, taking in his size; he was definitely a premie, but whether it be by resilience or his parentage, he seemed healthy.

Tatsuya opened his mouth, exposing pink gums, and yawned. Then he began to fuss.

"I think I might know that cry," said Haku, smiling. He rose from the couch and made his way to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and took out one of the pre-prepared bottles. Setting it in the warmer, Haku began to gently rock his newborn, trying to calm him.

When the bottle was finally ready, Haku gave it to the infant. He found the nipple with his mouth and began to suck rapidly; he was a hungry little fellow. Haku laughed as he watched Tatsuya feed, hearing the little grunting noises he made.

When he had sucked the bottle almost dry, Haku quickly carried him upstairs; they had not planned on the baby coming for quite some time, and nothing was actually ready. He stopped in to check on Chihiro until Zeniba ran him out, then on to the nursery.

Haku grabbed one of the burp rags from the dresser and seated his son on his shoulder, gently patting him on the back. He forced the air out and eventually Tatsuya made a slight _uurp!_ sound.

Haku laughed, then cleaned the infant with a wet rag. When he had finished, he changed his diaper, which was always dreaded, and searched through the dresser for a new outfit. He eventually settled on a small blue sleeper with 'Little Man' embroidered on the front in green.

Haku lifted his son from the changing table and re-wrapped him in Aya's shawl. He noticed that the baby's skin was beginning to lose the redness, and that he would be as pale as his mother and sister. Cradling him in the crook of his arm, Haku left the nursery to sit with Chihiro.

He knocked softly on the door and entered when he heard Chihiro's small voice reply, "Come in."

"Hi," he said softly, dragging a chair over to the side of the bed. "Look who I brought." Chihiro smiled.

"Our little man," she said, reading his outfit. Tatsuya seemed to recognize his mother's voice and looked in her direction. Chihiro smiled again. She held her arms out for him. Haku took note of their slight shaking as he handed over the baby.

"Do you feel okay?" he asked when she had the baby.

"Mm-hmm," she mumbled, moving a part of the shawl aside to see her infant's face. Haku gazed at her, marveling at just how frail she looked. Her skin was paler than usual and she seemed smaller. She looked just like the girl he had reunited with two years ago, small, frail, and close to death. All he wanted to do was hold her, shielding her from the world and all of the horrid things in it. But he knew he could not.

When Tatsuya had fallen asleep, Chihiro turned to Haku.

"Where were you tonight?" she asked, turning her chocolate eyes on him. He sighed; he had known it was coming.

"I will tell you later," he said, hoping it would work.

"No," said Chihiro stubbornly. "Now."

"I will tell you after you have rested," said Haku with a tone of finality. "Please go to sleep, and when you wake, then I will explain myself." Chihiro tried to argue, but a yawn escaped her lips, and she had to agree. She handed the baby over, then turned and fell asleep.

* * *

_By the way, I can't remember if I've mentioned this or not, but Aya means colorful and Tadashi means correct, loyal, and righteous. PS: Tadashi's not an evil person, I just think he has issues with being compassionate. You'll find out next chapter._


	10. An Explanation

_Author's Note: Happy Easter! Here's your gift; a new chapter! Enjoy it, because there probably won't be a new one for at least two or three days. I've typed up to chaptet 13 (my lucky number!), but I'm keeping them for proof reading as I don't have a beta. But oh well, I kind of like it that way! So, please read and review. Later!_

* * *

**Chapter Ten: An Explanation**

Chihiro woke the next morning to a painfully familiar feeling in her breasts. She got up and threw on her robe. In her hurry, she just registered that Haku was not in the room; he had not slept with her last night.

Chihiro hurried down the hall and down the stairs to find a very endearing scene awaiting her. Haku was asleep on the couch, no shirt, hair tousled. On his chest was little Tatsuya, head sideways on his father's torso, eyes closed and thumb in his mouth. Haku's right hand was on the baby's back, keeping him steady, his left tucked behind his own head. Chihiro smiled; this was just what she needed.

Walking quietly over to them, she gently lifted Tatsuya into her arms. Then Chihiro brushed a section of flyaway hair from Haku's forehead and kissed his parted lips. He opened his eyes, blinked, then smiled sleepily.

"Good morning," he said, sitting up.

"Good morning," returned Chihiro, feeling Tatsuya's bottom; he needed a change.

"How long have you been up?" asked Haku, walking with her to the nursery.

"Only a few minutes," said Chihiro, opening the door and walking in. She undid Tatsuya's sleeper, changed his diaper, then redressed him. She sat down in her glider and undid her robe, bringing the infant to nurse.

"Haku," she said, turning to him.

"Yes, little one?"

"You promised to tell me where you were last night."

"Oh." That had escaped Haku during the night.

"Well?"

"Give me until after breakfast," said Haku, taking her hand.

"Fine, but not a minute past."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast, Chihiro laid Tatsuya in his crib for a nap, then returned downstairs. Haku was sitting on the couch, looking pensive. Chihiro sat down beside him.

"I'm waiting," she said, holding her back straight, feeling the odd sense of weightlessness.

"I know," said Haku, putting his arms around her and burying his face in her hair. "You've been very patient for very long." He sighed. "I was on a secret mission for Zeniba last night."

"Secret mission?" repeated Chihiro, turning to face him.

"Yes. Zeniba receives information about meetings that are held in towns and villages, and sends me along to gather intelligence."

"What about?" Chihiro asked.

"There is a villain called Takehiko-Yuu, and he is threatening the spirit world. He wishes to take control of it and everyone here, to become a power-hungry ruler. He will start with the bathhouse, as it is the center of spirit world," said Haku, taking his arm off of her shoulder and looking at the floor. "Takehiko-Yuu is a vicious spirit and will stop at nothing to acquire what he wants, including torturing and killing his enemies and their families." He closed his eyes, trying not to think of what might happen to Chihiro and their children.

Chihiro gazed at him for a moment, then laid her hand on his shoulder. "So that's why you wouldn't tell me what was going on; you didn't want anything happening to me or our children."

Haku covered her hand with his. "Yes," he sighed, "but all I've managed to do is make you angry and get myself worked up. I guess it wasn't a very good idea, but I was trying to protect you."

"You're right, it wasn't very bright to hide things from me," said Chihiro. She saw his crestfallen face. "But you were trying to do the right thing. Just, next time…tell me what's going on." She looked into his eyes. "Or else I'm really worried." Haku nodded, then slowly smiled.

"Now, last night," reminded Chihiro.

"I was in a small town a ways away from here, attending another meeting where I learned absolutely nothing," he said, pulling a face. "Zeniba needs to check exactly what the hell go on at all of these meetings, lest I hear the same things over and over and over…" Chihiro laughed.

"Anyways," he continued, "I arrived, heard the same things as in the other meetings, then was about to leave. Then the god Tadashi and his wife Aya stood to speak. Tadashi gave a speech about Takehiko-Yuu and what he is trying to do. Then he and Aya approached me. Tadashi wanted to talk strategy about our armies, but Aya ended up talking more to me. Then the message from Ren came. Ay, being the goddess of motherhood, gave me her shawl in hopes it would aid Tatsuya. Then I flew as fast as I could back here."

Chihiro was silent for a moment. "You blew off the god and goddess?"

"Uh, yeah," said Haku, blushing and sweating. He put his hand behind his head. He knew there would be consequences eventually.

"Oh well, whatever happens, happens," said Chihiro, yawning. Haku knew she was tired.

"Come on, little one," he said, helping her stand. "Up to bed with you." She did not protest. Haku noticed her belly, still big from pregnancy, but flabby from emptiness. He passed his hand over it gently, dispersing a bit of magic; in a few days time, she would have her old figure back.

When Chihiro was in their bed, soundly asleep, Haku went to check on Tatsuya. The infant was sleeping as soundly as his mother, thumb in his mouth. Haku smiled and picked him up carefully. Cradling him in the crook of his arm, Haku noticed just how tiny he was; at only seven and a half month's gestation, he weighed a little under five pounds.

As he was lifted, Tatsuya opened his sleepy jade eyes yawned toothlessly. Then he began to fuss. Haku took him to the changing table and preformed his most dreaded task, then redressed him and carried him downstairs.

When he had retrieved a warm bottle from the kitchen, Haku sat down on the sofa and fed his baby. As Tatsuya fed, Haku felt his downy-soft hair, darker than either parents and shimmering with green. His complexion was very fair, making his large jade eyes stand out. He had long fingers, which curled themselves around Haku's fingers as he sucked on the bottle.

Haku sat there for a long time, just staring at the tiny being in his arms that was his son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day, when Chihiro had woken up, they were sitting in the living room. Chihiro had just finished nursing Tatsuya and was about to burp him when there was a knock on the door.

"Please, no," murmured Chihiro, remembering what had happened after Kaida was born. Haku went to the door and opened it.

"H-hello," he stammered a minute later. He reappeared a second later with two people at his side; a man with blue skin and green hair in red robes and a woman with sea-foam skin and purple hair wearing flowing robes of sapphire blue and white.

"Chihiro," said Haku, walking to her, "this is the god Tadashi and the goddess Aya." Chihiro bowed to them, not knowing what else to do.

Aya stepped forward gracefully. "So this is the child that caused such a commotion last night," she said, smiling warmly. "May I?"

"Of course," said Chihiro, surprised. She carefully handed over the baby to the goddess. Aya looked lovingly at the infant, warmth in her golden eyes.

"He is lovely," she said, looking to Chihiro.

"Thank you," replied Chihiro. It seemed surreal, receiving a compliment from a supreme deity.

"What is his name?" asked Aya, tickling the infant's belly.

"Nigihayami Tatsuya Keitaro," said Chihiro, prideful of the name she had given her son.

"My, what a big name for such a tiny being," said Aya, tapping him on the nose. "But well-fitted."

"Thank you," said Chihiro, bowing again. "Can I gat you anything? Food? Drink?"

"No, dear, we're fine," said Aya, returning Tatsuya.

"Well, I wouldn't mind having something to drink," said Tadashi. "Wine? Or some nice brandy?"

"We do not drink," said Haku, bristling. He was beginning to emit a low growl from the back of his throat; he had not forgotten how the god had tried to delay him the past night.

"That's alright," said Aya, smiling while stepping on her husband's foot. "He does not need it. He's delusional enough without an outside influence." Chihiro giggled, sensing the atmosphere become friendlier.

They settled themselves down in the living room. Haku was sitting on the sofa, His arm protectively around Chihiro, Tatsuya in his lap. Tadashi and Aya were sitting in chairs opposite them.

"So," said Haku, wishing to get straight to the point, "what have you come for?"

"To see the baby," said Aya, clasping her hands together and smiling.

"And to discuss war tactics," said Tadashi.

"No," said Haku simply, drawing his mate and child closer.

"And why not?"

"Because now is not the time to discuss such gruesome and unwelcome things," said Haku. "Now is the time to celebrate new life."

"It's alright," said Chihiro, placing her hand on his knee. "Go ahead."

Haku sighed. "Fine. Proceed."

"Very well, then," said Tadashi, sitting a little straighter. "What has your side gathered about Takehiko-Yuu?"

"Only a vague impression of who he is, what he wants, where he lives, and bits and pieces of what he will do when he advances."

"That's not much."

"Well then, what have you got?"

"Um…."

"I thought so," said Haku, smirking slightly. "Why haven't you been stockpiling intelligence?"

"That's not the issue here," said Tadashi, pride wounded.

"Mm-hmm. So what are _you_ doing to combat him?"

"That's just it; we can do nothing."

"What?" said Haku, leaning forward.

"As gods, we are not allowed to meddle in mortal affairs, except in very special circumstances. Wars do not qualify."

"Not even if a demented narcissist is attempting to overtake the entire spirit world?"

Aya shook her head sadly. "No. But if we had a choice, we would. Believe that, dragon."

"Which is why I've been pressing you about your plans," said Tadashi. "I'm sorry if I come across as shrewd and careless, but I'm trying to protect the spirit world the only way I know."

"I…understand," said Haku slowly. It was like his not telling Chihiro about his missions; well-intentioned but stupid. "We don't really have a plan of attack; we're waiting on more information."

"I see," said Tadashi. "Wise; nothing worse than going in half-cocked. Best to wait until you have your facts."

Aya and Chihiro looked at each other and smiled. "This could be a while," said Chihiro, "care to help me make dinner?"

"Sure," said Aya, standing and following Chihiro into the kitchen.


	11. Fears

_Author's Note: Hey, long time, no post! Sorry about that, I've been sick for a while. Anyway, I don't think that the alerts are working, so I'm not ecpecting much until they fix it. Okay, this chapter is my favorite so far. I tried my best to bring out the emotions, but remember, I'm still an ameuture. R&R, please._**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven: Fears**

It had been a week since Tatsuya was born, and Zeniba had returned to watch over the bathhouse. Thanks to Haku's magic, Chihiro had almost returned to her normal size.

Haku and Tadashi were now on better terms, and had planned out a premature plan of attack with what little they had, in case Takehiko-Yuu decided to advance now. Aya and Chihiro had also bonded, taking care of Tatsuya and cooking for the males when their planning ran late.

One day, after Chihiro and Haku had eaten lunch, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," said Haku, rising.

"Alright," said Chihiro. _'He just doesn't want to do the dishes,'_ she thought as she watched him leave the kitchen. _'But he _did_ change three diapers today.'_ She heard the door open, then a loud band and Haku groan. She got up, quickly becoming worried, until she heard the voice that followed it.

"How dare you not tell us Chihiro had delivered, dragon?" it said, spitting mad.

_'Lin,'_ thought Chihiro, smiling to herself. She opened the door to the kitchen and found Lin standing in the doorway, Haku in front of her, holding a hand to his throbbing head. Behind Lin were Kamajii, Boh, Kisho, and Kaida.

"Lin," said Chihiro, walking into the living room, "please refrain from murdering my mate; I need him to change diapers." Haku groaned again.

"Chihiro!" squealed Lin, hugging her tightly.

"Lin," said Chihiro, face turning red, "…can't…breathe…"

"Oops," said Lin, releasing her.

"Mommy!" squealed Kaida, running forward. Chihiro opened her arms and caught her daughter, hugging her.

"Hey, baby," she said, kissing her forehead. "How have you been?"

"Good," said Kaida. The little girl looked down to her mother's stomach. With a face full of earnest curiosity, she said, "Mommy, why aren't you fat anymore?" Everyone laughed.

Later, they all sat in the living room, Kaida in Haku's lap and Chihiro holding Tatsuya. Kaida was admiring her new baby brother, playing with his fingers and kissing his forehead, which everyone 'awwed' at.

Chihiro passed the baby to Lin. Bouncing him slightly in her arms, Lin asked, "What's his name again?"

"Nigihayami Tatsuya Keitaro," said Haku proudly.

"Wow," said Lin, letting the baby grab her finger, "big name for such a little guy."

"That's what Aya said," said Chihiro, smoothing Kaida's hair.

"Aya?" said Lin, eyes widening. "You mean the _goddess Aya_?"

"Yeah, why?"

Lin nearly dropped the baby. Haku caught him in midair with his magic and brought the infant over to him. He gave Lin a withering look.

"Since when are you on a first name basis with a deity?" she asked, ignoring Haku completely.

"Since she and Tadashi have been coming over to plan against Takehiko-Yuu's uprising," said Chihiro.

"You mean you _know_?"

"Yes," said Chihiro, not wishing to go over this with Kaida and Kisho in the room. "Haku told me after Tatsuya was born. Now, ix-nay on the Akehiko-Yuu-Tay."

Lin was about to say something else when Kisho walked over to her. Eyes shining, he pulled on her tunic until she bent to listen to him. Whispering, he said, "Mommy, c-can I get a baby brother or s-sister?" Lin blanched.

"U-uhhhh……" she stuttered, looking for an answer. "Maybe-maybe later, sweetheart."

_'Ooh, good cover,'_ thought Chihiro, smirking. "So what's going on at the bathhouse," she said, deciding that Lin had stewed enough.

"Oh, not much," said Lin, grateful for the change of subject. "Zeniba converted Yubaba's old office into her own guest room, and Boh cleaned the big tub all by himself." Chihiro looked at the boy, who had the appearance of a slightly-bigger-then-average eight-year-old. She smiled.

"Which was good," continued Lin, "because a stink spirit came in right after."

Kaida and Kisho both covered their faces with their hands and scrunched their noses.

"Stinky," said Kaida disgustedly. Lin nodded.

"She's right. I think stink spirits should be banned from the bathhouse. I mean, what good would a bath do them, anyway?"

'_She has a point,'_ thought Chihiro.

"Yes, but they're still spirits, and they still pay," said Haku, still disgruntled from almost having his son dropped earlier.

"Hmph," huffed Lin. Chihiro thought she heard the yuna say, "Fine, _you_ escort the next one," under her breath.

"So when are you planning to return?" asked Kamajii, holding out two of his many arms for the baby.

"Within two weeks," said Chihiro, taking Tatsuya from his reluctant father and giving him to Kamajii.

"Why so early?" asked Kamajii, picking up both Kaida and Kisho and placing them on his knees.

"Oh, just eager to get back," said Chihiro offhandedly. She wished to keep the real reason hidden just a little longer, especially from the children.

The others left a little later, taking Kaida with them. It killed Haku and Chihiro to send her off, but they knew they needed a bit more time to adjust to a new baby.

As they lay in bed that night, Tatsuya in his bassinet a short distance away, Chihiro snuggled into Haku. He looped his arms around her, resting them on her now flat belly. Chihiro rested her head on his chest and sighed.

"What do you want?" asked Haku into her hair.

"What makes you think I want anything?" asked Chihiro, placing her hands on his.

"Because that sigh was different than your usual content sigh," said Haku, moving to rest his chin on her shoulder.

"You know me well," said Chihiro, turning in his arms to face him.

"I do," he said, running his hand along her back. "Now, what do you want?"

"Take me with you," she said, eyes eager. "On your missions; take me with you."

"What?" asked Haku, ceasing his stroking. "No."

"Why not?" asked Chihiro, giving him a pouting look.

"Because," said Haku, looking her directly in the eyes, "it's too dangerous. I will not have you hurt, especially because of my stupidity."

"Haku, I am not a defenseless flower that needs protecting," said Chihiro seriously. "I am your equal; treat me as such."

"Chihiro—" Haku started.

"No, Haku," said Chihiro, cutting him off. "I am your mate. I am with you forever, through good times and bad, no matter what. I stand by your side in times of tranquility and in times of conflict. You need to realize that. I will not stay at home, carrying on as though nothing is happening, while my mate is out risking his life to combat something that could so easily kill him; I love you too much. I'd rather be there with you than safe at home."

Haku was silent. Her words rang true; she was his equal. However, he did not want her anywhere near any fighting. Since his son's birth, Haku had developed an overwhelming and all-consuming fear; losing his mate. The night that Chihiro had gone into early labor scared the hell out of him. He could have easily lost her right there, and there was nothing he could have done. He had never before been scared of her death, except the quick spasm of fear the night that Akio had sent his daughter to the hospital and Haku had learned of their first lost child, and even then, there was a little voice in the back of his mind telling him that everything would be okay.

When Tatsuya was born, however, there was no reassuring voice. There was no guarantee that Chihiro would come out alive. All he could do was hope that her mortal body could fight on and prevail.

Her mortality; that was the problem. She was only a human, there was no magic that ran naturally through her veins that could protect her from death. All she had was her fiery and resilient soul to keep her. And while they had carried her so far, Haku knew that they would give out eventually.

As he thought this, Haku felt tears prickling in the corners of his eyes. He cursed the moon, as it shined bright in the darkness, letting Chihiro see his weakness. She noticed his trembling chin and touched his cheek. His resolve disappeared and his emotional dams broke, letting tears stream down his cheeks. He buried his face in Chihiro's shoulders, sobbing hysterically.

He was mortified and angry at himself for showing such pitiful emotions, until Chihiro held him. Circling her arms around his torso, she sat up as best she could and began to rock him back and forth, shushing him as though he were a small child. Haku wrapped his own arms, strong and muscular, around her waist and continued to cry. Chihiro pressed his head to her chest with her hand, letting him sob.

"It's alright," she whispered soothingly, stroking his hair, black in the darkness. The green shined brightly in the moonlight, wavering as he shook. Chihiro suddenly heard a voice in her head that was not her own.

_'Can't…can't lose Chihiro,'_ it said over and over again. _'I can't lose her. No matter what…I j-just can't.'_

She was hearing Haku's thoughts. It had been a long time since she had been able to hear what he was thinking. It usually only happened when he did something that weakened the block he had set up.

_'It's alright,'_ she thought to him, holding him close. _'I'm right here, Haku. Everything's fine.'_ Haku continued to sob for a few moments, clinging to Chihiro desperately, hiding his face in the crook oh her arm.

Eventually he calmed down. Sniffling, he raised his head and looked at her. She was looking at him warmly, no sign of hatred or distaste for showing such weakness and useless emotions. She kissed him on the lips, reassuringly.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly, tucking her head under his chin and bringing her arms round his neck. He nodded.

"Yes."

"Why would you think you would lose me?" asked Chihiro, lightly kissing his neck.

"When…when you went into labor with Tatsuya," he said, swallowing hard, "I thought…no, I was _sure_ that I would lose you. That everything I loved would be destroyed, and I could do nothing to help. I felt so powerless, so helpless. It's not a feeling I'm well acquainted with, and I don't particularly like it.

"Chihiro," he continued, "you have an earlier mortality then I do. Whereas I can live for thousands of years, millions even, you only live for ninety, and that's stretching it. I couldn't bear to…live without you. And to think that our time could be cut any shorter, it tears me apart. That's why I want you to stay behind, so you'll be safe. The time that I'm absent is nothing compared to living without you."

"Haku," said Chihiro, her own throat constricting. "I didn't know it affected you this much." She laid her head on his chest, listening to the comforting sound of his heartbeat.

"And now you know why I don't want you to come with me," said Haku, running his fingers through her shining almond hair.

"I do," she said. "But you know what? I've had the same fear, only longer. When you wouldn't tell me where you were going at night, I worried. And when you came home covered in blood and looking like something the hounds of hell would've spit up, I became scared of what happened to you while you were away. I couldn't stand it. That's why I want to come with you; so I always know what happens." She paused for a moment. "So will you let me?"

Haku was silent, pensive. "Yes," he said finally.

They sat on the bed like that for a while, Chihiro tucked into Haku, head on his chest, his arms around her small frame, resting his chin on her head.

* * *

_Okay, I hope you all liked it. Now, I need a favor: I'm trying to write a Naruto fanfic. Problem is, cartoon network is just now starting to show the Return of Itachi arc (I know he's evil, but he's really hot and has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen in an anime. But I prefer Sasuke over anyone, although Shikamaru is far from ugly himself!) Anyway, I need to know how the series ends (if it's ended yet NOOOOO!). If anyone's hooked up with anyone, what happened to Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura (besides becoming Tsunade's apprentice), Ino (besides studying alongside Sakura), Shikamaru (besides becoming a Chunin), and Rock Lee. Also, I know Yamato is Kakashi's temp, and Sai is Sasuke's replacement (and is very confusing to follow I guess he's good), but really, who the hell are they? And who is Pakkun? If you can help me out with this, I would appreciate it. Thanks ! Bye!_


	12. Mission

_Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews! And the messages are finally working again! Yay! Okay, some quick news: I got another baby cousin (my family seems to be poppin' 'em out left and right. Kidding. He's the last for a while except for my fat cousin who no ones likes is gonna have one in September)! His name's Jackson Thomas and he weighs over nin pounds. He's heavy! But sooooo adorable! And also, I'm going to write a Naruto fanfic, but it's not the one I'm wanting to do. I was just reading all of these SasuSaku( 3) fics, and I wanted to start my own, so look for that. That's my news. Now, this update is specially for a person (you know who you are): No, I don't wanna die! But the first part of your curse sounds absolutely wonderful. Alright, enjoy!!!!_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Missions**

As promised, Haku and Chihiro returned to the bathhouse a week and a half later, Tatsuya in tow. They were greeted by the staff lining the halls, bowing to their master and his family. Kaida came running to them and Haku caught her, lifting the girl above his head and making her giggle.

The family retired to Haku and Chihiro's room, becoming reacquainted with each other. Haku allowed Chihiro to sleep by taking Kaida and Tatsuya around the bathhouse, letting Kaida introduce her baby brother.

When they reached Yubaba's old office, they knocked on the door. When it opened, Haku saw that Zeniba had indeed redone the room.

The walls were a warm, inviting pink with yellow trim. Where there was once stiff and formal-looking furniture, there were now comfortable, cushy chairs and a sofa. The trap door at the hearth Yubaba had once tried to send him down while he lay bleeding on the floor, was now completely sealed and covered with a large, fluffy rug.

"Ah, Haku," said Zeniba warmly, inviting them in. Kaida bounded inside and sat down in a particularly puffy chair. Haku walked in, admiring Zeniba's amazing work. He sat down and adjusted Tatsuya in his blue blanket which Lin had made and monogrammed with his name, just like she had for Kaida. Tatsuya wriggled slightly, then settled down.

"Kaida," said Zeniba, turning to the toddler, "I just made some fresh cookies; would you like some, dear?"

"Yes, please, Granny!" said Kaida, clapping her hands. Zeniba chuckled and brought her a plate of chocolate-chip cookies and a glass of milk. When Kaida was settled, Zeniba turned to Haku.

"And how are you, dragon?" she asked.

"Fine," said Haku.

"And Chihiro?"

"Very well," he said, relief clear in his voice.

"Well let me see the tiny one," said Zeniba, holding out her ringed hands. Haku carefully lifted Tatsuya and gave him to her.

"He looks well," said Zeniba, letting him grab her finger. "I believe he will be strong and healthy."

"Good," said Haku, sitting back and crossing his arms over his chest. He hesitated with his next words; he really did not want to say them.

"Do…do you have any new missions?" he asked finally, eyes to the floor.

"It's not like you to ask, dragon," said Zeniba, tearing her attention away from the baby. "Why do you ask?"

"Because Chihiro wants to come with me," said Haku. "And I agreed."

"Do you think that wise?"

"I don't know," said Haku, sighing. "Probably not. But she insisted, and I relented."

Zeniba was quiet for a moment. "I do have another for you," she said, walking to her desk. (A/N: Kaida is in another part of the room happily eating her cookies, oblivious to the adults' conversation)

"Here," she said, handing Haku an envelope. "Your instructions." Haku nodded and stowed the envelope in his tunic, not opening it.

"Thank you," he said.

They left a little later, returning to Chihiro when Tatsuya began to fuss. Kaida went off to play with Kisho as Chihiro nursed Tatsuya.

"Is everything alright?" asked Chihiro, noticing that Haku was quiet.

"Zeniba has another mission…" he said faintly, withdrawing the envelope from his tunic. They merely looked at it, uncertain of what to do next. Finally, Chihiro held Tatsuya in one arm and reached her other hand out from under the blanket. Placing it on Haku's knee, she sent him a thought.

_'Go ahead.'_

Slowly, Haku ripped the paper along the wax seal. Slipping his fingers into the envelope, he pulled out a piece of paper. He quickly read it, then passed it to Chihiro. She held it in her left hand while her right supported Tatsuya.

_Haku,_

_There is another meeting in a town not far from here; you could make it there and back within a night. I have heeded your request and checked the content of this gathering. They are to discuss what they have found out about Takehiko-Yuu's battle plans._

_They say that they have found out some rather important things. Among them, I have heard of what minions he plans to send in first and where he himself will attack from._

_You are to go to this assembly in three days time. It is in the small city of Sakura, just north of here. You can even take the train!_

Haku and Chihiro looked at each other.

"Are you still up for it?" asked Haku finally, laying a hand on Chihiro's shoulder.

"Mm-hmm," said Chihiro, patting Tatsuya's bottom. "I'm going."

"Alright, little one," said Haku, smiling slightly and kissing her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three days passed without much incident. Oddly enough, instead of being anxious or frightened, both Haku and Chihiro seemed to be much happier as the meeting drew closer.

"I see that you and your dragon are at peace," said Zeniba while Chihiro and the kids were visiting in her guest room (A/N: I guess you could say that Haku's on paternity leave, and that's why Zeniba's still there).

"Yes," said Chihiro, smiling. "It's much more enjoyable than being stressed out. And Haku and I have been getting along much better lately."

"I believe it is because you both know where the other will be," said Zeniba wisely. "You will know what is happening wherever Haku is, and he will be able to ensure you are safe. Being together and being able to keep up with the other is providing you both with a sense of peace, even if you don't realize it."

"You know, Granny?" said Chihiro, setting Tatsuya down on a cloud she conjured. "I believe you're right."

"Of course I am," said Zeniba, smiling as she crossed her arms smugly. "I am your Granny, after all." She gave the girl a wink and brought the cloud closer to her. Zeniba carefully lifted the baby from the fluffy puff and cradled him to her.

"It's a lot easier not having to hear your mommy and daddy screaming at each other, isn't it?" she said, tapping his nose.

"Hey!" said Chihiro, crossing her arms hotly. "We did not scream at each other!"

"Child, do not lie," said Zeniba simply. "The entire bathhouse heard your last argument. They just did not mention it because Haku told them not to disturb you." Chihiro lowered her eyes to the floor, blushing. She really did need to learn to keep her voice in check.

"So, when are you leaving tonight?" asked Zeniba.

"At around eight o'clock," said Chihiro. "We're going to leave Kaida and Tatsuya with Lin for the night. Then we're going to catch the train to the edge of the city; that's as far as it goes into Sakura. From there, we'll walk into the city and attend the meeting. With luck, we'll be home before these two wake up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chihiro glanced at the clock; eight o'clock. She nudged Haku, who was rocking an exhausted Kaida in his arms. She indicated the clock and he nodded. Gathering the bags they had packed for the children, Haku and Chihiro left their room and headed to the floor below.

When they arrived, Chihiro knocked quietly on the door. Lin answered it immediately, holding it open. Haku and Chihiro stepped inside.

"Kisho," whispered Lin, "take the bags, will you, sweetie?" Kisho nodded, then held out his hands. Haku made sure the little boy had a firm grip on the handles before he let go.

"Thanks for taking them for tonight, Lin," said Chihiro, handing the yuna Tatsuya.

"It's no problem, really," said Lin, cradling the newborn. "Haku, you can set Kaida down on the futon over there." Haku nodded. He carried the little girl over to the futon and laid her down. He watched as she grunted a little, missing her father's loving embrace, then settled down. He only left her side when Kisho came and sat next to her; the little boy reminded Haku of himself, watchful and protective.

"We should be back by morning," said Chihiro, fastening her small carrying pouch around her shoulders.

"Alright," said Lin. As the couple walked out the door, Lin called after them, "And if you let one thing happen to her, you're in for it, dragon!" Haku threw up his hand to show he understood.

They went to Zeniba's room next. They knocked on the door and were immediately let in.

"Are you ready?" asked Zeniba, walking around the room in a green nightgown and yellow cap, gathering things.

"Yes," said Haku.

"Very well," said Zeniba, returning to them. "Here you are; you'll need these." She handed them each a pack containing extra food, clothes, and a few potions "Just in case," she said.

"Okay, Zeniba," said Haku, reaching for his sword propped against the wall, "we should be back by morning."

Zeniba nodded. "Oh, and Chihiro," she said, calling the girl back, "take this." She handed her a sword. Chihiro took it, marveling at the handsome blade. It was long and slim, the blade made of shiny steel. The hilt was beautifully crafted; engraved with a dragon and four flowers, and inlaid with emeralds, sapphires, diamonds, and pieces of jade.

"Is—is this the sword…?" stuttered Chihiro, admiring it.

"That you slew Yubaba with?" finished Zeniba. "Yes. We've had it reinforced and refined. Also, if you'll notice the flowers; where there were three, there are now four. We've added one to include Tatsuya."

"Thank you," said Chihiro, bowing.

"Don't thank me," said Zeniba. "You yourself made the blade with your magic, whether you knew it or not."

"Hmm," said Chihiro, putting the blade in its sheath and placing it in the belt of her tunic. She and Haku walked to the window and opened it. Haku stepped out, then offered his hand to Chihiro. She took it, and they flew off together towards the train station.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at the train station three minutes later. They could have flown to Sakura, but it was too cold for Chihiro to fly on Haku's back. As they waited for the train, Haku snaked his arms around Chihiro's waist, holding her to him. He could feel her shaking and drew his cloak around them both. He kissed her temple.

"Are you absolutely sure that you want t come?" he asked one more time.

"Yes," she said resolutely. "Look, here comes the train."

Haku turned his head and saw that the train was indeed coming. It stopped at the small stone barge and opened the doors.

"Tickets," said the ticket-taker as Haku and Chihiro stepped on. Haku cleared his throat and the ticket-taker looked up. "Oh, Master Kohaku," he said, bowing. "I did not realize that it was you."

"That's alright," said Haku, leading Chihiro on and to a seat.

The train began to move again, making them sway slightly. The train used to go both ways, but then only went one way when Yubaba took control of the bathhouse. However, when the bathhouse had fallen to Haku, he ordered the train to begin running both ways again.

The train lurched to and fro slightly, though its occupants barely felt anything. They rode for close to quarter of an hour before their stop finally arrived. When the train had stopped and they stepped off, the ticket-taker bowed again and asked, "Shall we be expecting you again tonight?"

"Yes, I believe so," said Haku, bowing back. He took Chihiro's hand again and they walked on.

After about ten minutes of walking, they came upon a small town. Houses were mixed with huts and warm, yellow lights glowed happily from poles every ten feet along a path that led to the heart of the little town. Haku and Chihiro followed it, keeping their eyes open for anything suspicious.

They finally arrived at a small meeting hall, packed with people. They walked in, Chihiro holding tight to Haku's arm, afraid of being separated in the queue. They found a small, quiet spot in the corner. Haku sat down, gently bringing Chihiro with him. They sat in their spot until the meeting was called to order, observing.

"Order, order!" came a voice, followed by the sharp tap of a gavel. A large tree spirit was standing at the front of the room, waiting for everyone to quiet down. When all were calm, he continued.

"We are here tonight to discuss Takehiko-Yuu," he said. "We have gotten word that before he attacks, he will be sending underlings as distractions."

Haku's ears perked at this and he lifted his head. _'Finally,'_ he thought, _'some new information.'_

"While we do not know all of his minions, we do recognize some of them," said the tree spirit. "First, there is the Suoh, a vicious dragon spirit who wields his magic as well as his sword. Another is Yutaka, a destructive fire spirit who has no qualms with burning anything in his path. And the last we know of is Risa. She is a steel spirit. She has the ability to turn the ground into steel spikes and other things. They are known as the Terrible Trio.

"We know for sure that these three are going to attack," continued the tree spirit. "However, we do no know where. Neither do we know about Takehiko-Yuu himself, although there is a rumor. It had been said that he may attack from the west and hit as many towns as possible, but I do not believe this myself. He is after control of the spirit world, so it is only natural that his only target be the bathhouse, the center of the spirit world."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haku and Chihiro were heading back to the train station fifteen minutes later. The rest of the meeting had not held much information, though what they had learned at the beginning was very valuable. And surprisingly, no one had attacked. That struck Haku as strange, especially as valuable information had been discussed. It did not bode well with him, but he could not care less as he walked back with Chihiro, gazing up at the stars.

They caught the train going back and returned to the bathhouse a little under four hours after they had left.

As they lay in bed, about to go to sleep, Haku locked his arms around Chihiro and whispered, "So, how was your first mission?"

Chihiro yawned. "Nerve-wracking," said Chihiro. "I was on edge all night waiting for something to happen, but it never did."

"Be happy," said Haku darkly. "It doesn't always go this smooth."

"But other than that, it was good," said Chihiro, snuggling into Haku. "At least I know what you're up to when you go off."

"Mmm…" said Haku, nuzzling his nose into Chihiro's hair and falling fast asleep.

* * *

_One more thing for all you Naruto fans: what the heck do the words 'dobe' and 'teme' mean? Thanks!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note: Sorry, guys! I know it's been a while, but I've had a lot going on! Another little cousin, comparing pics and stories about my cousin with my best friend about her new nephew,my great grandma dying, prepping for exams, and writing. Also, I have my geometry exam coming up in about two weeks, so don't expect too much from me for a while, because I suck at math! Anyway, I know this chapter's not much, but writer's block hit again and I had to keep typing until I found some inspiration. but unfortunately, that inspiration didn't hit until next chapter, so you'll just have to wait. Sorry! And on a side note, I have posted the forst chapter of my Naruto fanfic. I would really appreciate it if you guys would check it out. My fingers are killing me! I just spent an hour typing both this and the second chapter to my Naruto fic. So, please read and enjoy while I go find soe epson salt..._

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: To Grandma's House We Go**

The next morning, Haku woke before Chihiro. He got out of bed, dressed, and went down stairs to Lin's room.

He knocked gently on the door, so as not to wake any sleeping children inside. Lin opened the door quietly and motioned for him to come in, holding her finger to her lips.

"Are any of them awake yet?" whispered Haku, looking around at the room.

"Only Kisho," whispered Lin, indicating the little boy eating a snack on the futons. Next to him was a small figure, sleeping peacefully. Brown and green hair splayed from underneath the blankets.

"He hasn't left her side all night," said Lin, smiling. It was quite heartwarming to see her son care so much for someone. And the fact that it was a girl made it absolutely adorable.

Haku walked over to the small overnight crib and lifted Tatsuya from it. He was asleep, oblivious to the world. Haku smiled as he cradled the baby to his chest. Then he walked over to the futon and knelt opposite Kisho. He nodded to the boy and gave him a small smile, which the toddler returned.

A groan emitted from the little girl between them. She rose up and rubbed her eye sleepily. Looking around, she spotted Kisho to her left.

"Kin!" she said sleepily, smiling. Kisho smiled back, then pointed to her right. Kaida turned and spotted her father.

"Daddy!" she said, getting up and flinging her arms around his neck. Haku smiled and picked her up, setting her securely on his hip.

Lin came over to see if he needed help. She looked at Haku and nearly burst out laughing. He looked ridiculous; there was a sleeping baby cradled in his left arms, and a smiling toddler set on his right hip, held there by his right arm. Eight years ago, she would never have imagined that he, Master Haku, would be square in the middle of this scene, let alone looking on quite happily with fatherly pride shining in his jade eyes.

"Kisho, dear," said Lin, trying not to laugh, but chuckling despite herself, "could you help Haku with his bags?" Kisho nodded and picked up the bags, then stood next to Haku.

"Let's go put Tatsuya in his crib so he can sleep," said Haku to the three-year-old. They walked out of the room and up the hall to the elevator.

Haku pushed open the door to Tatsuya's room two minutes later and walked to the crib. He gently laid the baby down and covered him with a thin blanket, trying not to disturb Kaida, who had fallen back asleep.

"You can leave the bags by the door, Kisho," he said. Kisho nodded and dropped the bags by the door. "I'll have someone come for them later," said Haku, turning and walking out of the room. Kisho followed him.

"Now we're going to see Granny," said Haku, looking down at the boy, making sure he was keeping up. Kisho began to slow down somewhat; he looked tired.

"Do you want a lift?" asked Haku, offering his left hand. Kisho looked up and nodded eagerly. He grabbed Haku's hand and was swung up, landing safely on the river spirit's hip. Anyone who saw Haku now could not have helped but to die laughing at the sight. Haku did not care, however; anything that kept him in touch with his paternal side was welcome, especially when he was about to go relay information that would aid in a war.

He walked to Zeniba's room and knocked on the door as best he could, considering his arms were full. When Zeniba opened the door a few seconds later, she could not help but chuckle.

"Come in, dragon," she said, holding the door wider, "come in. My, what has the powerful dragon and spirit of the Kohaku River come to?" Haku growled at her, but quickly stopped when Kaida began to fret. This only made Zeniba laugh harder.

"You can lay them on my bed over there," she said, wiping tears from her eyes from laughing so hard. Haku shot her a look but deposited the children on the bed and covered them. Zeniba was still laughing.

"Shut up," growled Haku, baring his fangs, but a slow blush was creeping into his cheeks.

"Oh, put those away," said Zeniba, regaining control of herself. "I know you wouldn't hurt me, so why pretend?"

Haku blushed harder. Fatherhood was certainly making his pride take a hit. He glanced back at Kaida. _'But I wouldn't change it,'_ he thought, watching her sleep.

"So," said Zeniba, sitting down at her table and pouring them each a cup of tea, "how was last night?"

"Extremely easy," said Haku, taking a sip of his tea. "A little too easy. It troubles me, because there was a great deal of information exchanged at that meeting that I thought the enemy would rather keep to themselves."

"Hmmm," said Zeniba, thinking for a moment. "You're right. It is strange that they did not attack last night. On the other hand, be glad that nothing went awry on Chihiro's first mission."

"True," agreed Haku.

"And what information was discussed last night?" asked Zeniba.

"Takehiko-Yuu will be sending his minions in first, just as I thought," said Haku. "But the only ones that are known are a threesome called the Terrible Threesome. They are made up of a sword-and-magic wielding dragon spirit named Suoh, a fire spirit called Yutaka, and finally a female steel spirit called Risa."

"Oh dear," said Zeniba. "They sound quite tough. Anything else?"

"There is a rumor that Takehiko-Yuu himself will attack from the west, but don't put much store in it," said Haku. "and that's all I got."

"Yes, it is smart," said Zeniba.

"What is?"

"He knows that everyone is aware of his plots, and many know where his castle is, in the west. It is quite clever to start a rumor that he will attack from the west, as it seems only logical that he would attack from the direction of his lair. However, it could be a very clever distraction. If everyone is charging about, trying to get to the west, then it would pose a perfect opportunity to sneak around and attack from elsewhere, where no one expects."

"You're right," said Haku, eyes widening. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"It does not matter now," said Zeniba, "all that matters now is that we are aware of a possible attack, and we can plan around it." She smiled. "I think that, with a little more time, we just might be able to combat Takehiko-Yuu."

They heard a small grumble from the bed. Looking over, they saw Kaida sitting up on the bed, rubbing her eye. She looked around, then nudged Kisho next to her, who was sleeping soundly. He woke with a start and sat up, looking around. Kaida laughed and threw herself onto him, hugging him tightly.

"Alright guys," said Haku, rising from the table. "Let's go down at get something to eat." The kids jumped down from the bed, looking eager. Haku looked at them; they were still in their pajamas. _'Oh well,'_ thought Haku, smiling. _'It's cold in the corridors, and they're pajamas are warmer. Maybe they could have a lounging day, just loaf around in their sleepwear.'_

They walked down the hall, into the elevator, and finally into the kitchen. Sitting down at the table, they were quickly served with their usual. As they ate, the children began to converse. Haku sat quietly and listened to them. It was soothing, listening to their childish babblings; it took his mind off of other un-pleasurable things.

Chihiro walked in a little later, carrying a drowsy Tatsuya in her arms. She sat down next to Haku and kissed him on the cheek. Haku pushed a plate of food over to her and held out his arms.

"I'll trade you," he said, smiling. Chihiro laughed and handed him Tatsuya, then began to eat.

"So what are your plans for the day?" she asked between mouthfuls.

"I don't know," said Haku, bouncing Tatsuya slightly. "I thought about spending the day with the kids. Or we could take them to see your mother; she hasn't seen Tatsuya yet."

"Good idea," said Chihiro, smiling.

They left an hour later, after asking Lin if Kisho could go, which he could. Haku transformed and everyone clamored on. Not that it was a tight fit, it's just that everyone had a hard time of holding on; Kisho's and Kaida's arms weren't big enough to wrap around the dragon's width, so Chihiro put them in front of her to hold onto his horns. Meanwhile, she had grip his fur while holding onto Tatsuya; she aimed to get one thing while in the human world: a baby carrier.

Haku took off and flew slowly, making sure that no one jostled. They reached the tunnel within twenty minutes, and Haku reverted back to his human form. They walked through and emerged in the human world. Haku made to transform again, but Chihiro grabbed his hand.

"Why don't _I_ get us there, hn?" she asked sweetly, smiling.

"Uh, yeah," said Haku, looking at Kisho, who had been terrified of falling off. Chihiro smiled again and waved her free hand. A large cloud appeared in front of them, puffy and friendly. Haku sat Kaida and Kisho on it, laid Tatsuya on a particularly soft area, then swung Chihiro up, earning a giggle from the human. Haku smiled to himself; it was nice to know that there was still some fun in their relationship.

They took off, gliding at a leisurely pace. Kaida even managed to convince Kisho to come to the edge and look over, though he quickly retreated. They arrived at Yuuko's house within ten minutes. Haku picked up both Kaida and Kisho by the backs of their tunics and began to swing them around gently, making them laugh hysterically. Chihiro chuckled and continued to walk, rocking Tatsuya slightly. When they got to the door, Chihiro knocked. Yuuko came immediately to the door.

"Chihiro, Haku," she said, smiling brightly, "I wasn't expecting you—" She stopped short when she heard a soft snuffling. She spotted the blue blanket in Chihiro's arms.

"Chihiro," she said, mind blank.

"Mom," said Chihiro, smiling. "This is Nigihayami Tatsuya Keitaro." She proudly presented the blue bundle. Yuuko took it with shaking hands.

"But," she said, logic hitting her, "you're supposed to be eight months now, not even ready to give birth. How?"

"Yubaba's curse," said Chihiro simply. "It just seems to go on forever. Anyway, it made me deliver at seven months. But he's healthy!" she said hurriedly, seeing the worried look on her mother's face. "He weighed a little under five pounds when he was born."

"So…so it's a boy," said Yuuko distractedly. She moved the folds of the blankets, exposing a tiny brown-haired, jade-eyed infant. "Oh, he's beautiful!" exclaimed Yuuko, eyes filling with tears.

"That he is," said Chihiro, happy her mother has accepted her son. While Yuuko had long since apologized (and kept on, for that matter) about the way she had treated her daughter, Chihiro still worried that she would do something to displease her. Haku sensed this and moved to her side, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze.

Yuuko remembered herself and invited them in. She quickly hugged Kaida and Kisho, giving them both a kiss, then gave them a plate of cookies (do real grandma's always seem to have a batch of fresh-baked cookies waiting every time you come over?), all the while holding Tatsuya.

They finally sat down after the toddlers ran upstairs to play. They sat at the kitchen table, drinking tea that Haku had made, as Yuuko was too preoccupied.

"How old is he?" asked Yuuko, letting the infant grip her finger tightly.

"A little over three weeks," said Chihiro, allowing herself to relax. Here, she did not have to be Mother; he mom could take care of that, and all she had to do was take it easy.

"Has he been eating properly?" Yuuko asked, going over all of the problems premies seem to have in her head.

"Yep, he's a butterball," said Chihiro. "Mom, he's perfectly healthy. We've had our midwife check him over; he's doing wonderfully."

"Okay," said Yuuko, though she sounded unconvinced. She sat silently for a moment, then said, "Tatsuya; another dragon name."

"What's wrong with it?" asked Haku defensively; he was quite proud of the name his mate had given their son.

"Nothing. It's an absolutely wonderful name," said Yuuko, trying to calm the dragon down. "It's just that both of your children have dragon names."

"I _am_ a dragon," pointed out Haku, scowling. Chihiro giggled at his hurt face and kissed his temple soothingly.

"I know," said Yuuko. "I was just hoping that the next one would have a different name."

"Well, we still have Ryu and Ryuu left," said Haku, crossing his arms.

"Hey, who even said that there would be another one?" interrupted Chihiro. She had her arms crossed across her chest and indignant look on her face.

"Oh, please, Chihiro," laughed Yuuko. "I know you; you want more children and you know it."

Chihiro blushed. "Yea, you're right." Yuuko turned back to Haku.

"Just promise me that the next one will be named after something else, like a flower."

Haku stared at her. Then he said grudgingly, "Fine. I promise the next one will not have a dragon name."

"Thank you," said Yuuko, smiling.

_'If there even _is_ a next one,'_ Chihiro could not help thinking. She was quickly snapped out of her thoughts by small whimpers.

"Give him here," she said, holding out her hands for Tatsuya. Yuuko surrendered her new grandchild and Chihiro lifted him to nurse, covering him with his blanket.

"So is there anything important you wanted to do today?" asked Yuuko.

Yes," said Chihiro. "I wanted to get a carrier for Tatsuya so I can work and still have him close. I was wondering if you would baby-sit Kaida and Kisho?"

"I'd love to!" said Yuuko, clapping her hands together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, Haku and Chihiro stood in front of a baby store. Upon entering, a sales assistant met them.

"Can I help you with anything?" she asked, smiling brightly.

"Yes," said Chihiro, trying not to laugh at her mate's surprised expression (those sales people sneak up on you, don't they?). "Could we see some infant carriers?"

"Of course, come right this way," said the sales assistant. She took them to a corner of the store and showed them a row of infant carriers.

"This one," she said, pointing to the nearest one, "is forward-facing only, has snug straps, and securely holds the baby." She moved onto another one, a little farther down. "This one is for the back. It has secure restraints, and comfortable straps for the wearer." She bent down to the bottom and pulled out another box. "And _this _has secure restraints, comfy straps, reversible seat so it can face either you or forwards, and can be worn on the front, back or side."

"We'll take that one," said Chihiro, pulling out the money her mother had given her earlier.

They left the store a little later, carrier in hand, along with a few more 'Daddy' outfits for Kaida and three articles of clothing that read 'Little Dragon' for Tatsuya.

Haku and Chihiro returned to Yuuko house and picked up the kids. Yuuko helped Chihiro assemble the carrier, strap it on, and place Tatsuya safely in the seat, facing his mother. The they were off, riding happily on Haku's back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived back at the bathhouse, it was dark. Flying to the entrance, Haku let everyone dismount, then transformed back to his human self. Looking around, something felt strange, then it hit him; there were no spirits milling about the grounds. Haku put out a hand to stop Chihiro, his fangs bared. Chihiro looked at her mate and saw that he was concentrating, every muscle was tensed, waiting anxiously for something to happen. Getting the message, she quickly snatched up Kaida and Kisho, setting them on her hips, Tatsuya still securely in his carrier.

After standing still for a few moments, Haku dared to move forward. He began to walk slowly towards the entrance of the bathhouse, making sure to keep Chihiro and the children close. Haku reached out a hand and slowly opened the door. He crept inside and looked around. He motioned for Chihiro and the kids to come inside. Haku began to look around again when, suddenly, an upside-down head appeared in front of him and said, "Hey!"

Haku jumped, hair standing on end, and yelled, "SON OF A BITCH!" However, Chihiro was fast with her hands and covered the children's ears before the final word came out.

The head rotated until it was right-side up, revealing a body sitting on thin air Indian-style. It hung there and laughed hysterically, until tears rolled down its cheeks.

"Tadashi, you asshole!" shouted Haku, trying to regain his calm and all-powerful demeanor, but all was lost. "What the hell was that about?"

"Ha ha ha ha! S-sorry, Koha-haku," laughed the blue-skinned god, wiping a tear from his eyes. "I di-didn't mean to scare you. I didn't thi-think you were so jumpy! Ha ha ha!"

Haku wanted desperately to punch the god, but was not given the opportunity as a sea-foam fist slammed squarely down on Tadashi's head, knocking him to the ground.

"W-what was that for?" asked Tadashi, clutching his head.

"For acting an idiot," said Aya sharply, hands on her hips. She turned to Haku, smiling brightly. "I'm sorry my fool mate scared you; it's just not in his power to act with reason."

"That's alright, Aya," said Chihiro, stepping forward. "What are you here for? Anything wrong?"

"Oh, no," said Aya. "Just here to talk about Takehiko-Yuu and recent information." She looked at the children that adorned Chihiro. She studied the boy for a moment, then smiled at them both.

"I think I might just have something for you two," she said, reaching into the folds of her sapphire and white robes. She withdrew her hand and opened it, displaying two tops; one blue and one green. The toddlers took them with smiles of delight and thanked Aya. Aya smiled and patted them on the head as they ran off to play.

Later, they were in Haku's office, beginning to discuss tactics. Aya suddenly turned to Chihiro.

"Do you know where Kisho came from?" she asked.

"Huh-un," replied Chihiro, shifting Tatsuya slightly. "We found him a short ways away from the bathhouse. We don't know where he came from."

"I sense some remnants of an evil presence around the boy," said Aya. "Do you know, I think he might have come from Takehiko-Yuu."

"Really?" asked Chihiro.

"Yes," said Aya. "Takehiko-Yuu has been known to enslave entire families and all children born to them. He even kills some of the parents so that there will be no outer influence on the children while he trains them to be ruthless killers. It would explain why he has no idea who his parents are; he never knew them."

"Oh, that's so sad," said Chihiro. "But it describes Kisho perfectly."

"Oi, what are you two talking about?" interrupted Tadashi.

"Kisho," said Chihiro. "He might have come from Takehiko-Yuu's castle."

"What?" asked Haku.

"He might have been a servant there," said Aya.

"He could be of some use to us, then," said Tadashi.

"No," said Chihiro. "He doesn't remember anything from before we found him."

"Oh," said Tadashi disappointedly. "Well, anyway, back to our planning."

* * *

_Please review!_

_And check out my Naruto fic if you could!_


	14. Dark Clouds

_Author's Note: Right, so I know I've slacked off a bit with the updating, sorry! Dodges pointy object Eep!...Anyways, yea, my other story has taken up a lot of my time, but do not fear, I'm writing ch. 15 as we speak...er...as I type this now. I swear, I was going to update, but my life's just turned from slightly neurotic to full-out insane hell. It's close to test time, the county's screwed up the exam schedule, some teachers are cramming and some are stalling, and to top it off, one of my classmates drowned on Sunday, and they found his body in the local rock quarry on Monday during lunch. The announcement came on and everybody in my math class broke down; he was also in that class...Anyways, here's the next chapter. It's taking a bit of a abrupt turn, 'cause I think I've stalled for long enough, so we're about to get into the action. And to aperson, sorry, I forgot. Um, to post a story, first you have to register, then there's a three-day waiting period. Talk to me when you've done that. To everyone, thanks for the reviews! _**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen: Dark Clouds**

It had been a month since the deities' last visit. Since then, Haku and Chihiro had gone on two more missions, both bearing much valuable information. They had then been set to task by Zeniba at sorting through everything they had learned and trying to plan an attack. One day while sifting through the many piles of paper, Haku looked longingly out the window. Then Chihiro heard him give a disgruntled sigh.

_'Oh, he's not used to being cooped up inside,'_ thought Chihiro, looking up from her own work. _'I wonder if he misses the younger days, when we were free to go out and frolic about the grounds….Listen to me! The younger days! And I'm only nineteen!'_ She could not help but smiling at herself. She turned her attention back to her mate when she sensed him tense.

"What is it, Haku?" she asked.

"The clouds," he said in a low voice.

"Hmm?"

"Look." He pointed out the window. "The clouds are becoming darker," said Haku, knitting his brows. "It is not a good sign. It means danger is coming."

Chihiro got up from her chair and walked to stand by Haku. "Or it could mean rain," she said. Haku shook his head.

"Nh-hn," said the dragon, sitting backwards in his chair. "I'm a river spirit; I know how clouds look when they're full of rain. These are not."

When Chihiro looked out the window, she had to agree. The clouds were not the sort of gray, fluffy blobs one sees before a storm. These were ominously shaped, like large sand dunes that stretched for miles across the sky. Their color was also strange: a dark purple mixed with orange and blue. There was definitely something sinister about them.

"What do you think of them?" Chihiro asked, laying a hand on her mate's shoulder.

"Takehiko will be coming shortly," he growled, standing. His hands were balled into fists at his side and his eyes were cold. Whenever he took on this persona, is scared Chihiro. Especially since he had recently taken to calling the enemy by first name only; it made it seem personal and too close to home for her.

"…Haku?" said Chihiro quietly. Haku blinked, seeming to bring himself back to reality. He turned to her, blinked again, and smiled.

"Hn?" he asked, the coldness gone from his eyes. He took her hand in his and squeezed it apologetically. "Sorry about that," he said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Chihiro smiled back, relieved. Then remembered what he had said. "What do you mean he'll be coming soon? How soon?"

"Oh, don't worry, little one," he said, closing the window. "It won't be for a while." He led her back to her chair and then went back to work himself.

_''Don't worry'? Ha! That's a laugh,'_ she thought bitterly, milling through random papers, not taking in a word they said. _'Let's see; I have a mate who's directly involved in this war, best friends also, my home is in jeopardy, this world that I love is in peril, and worst of all, the innocent ones, the children, are in danger. Oh, yes, I feel extremely chipper!...As if.'_

A few days passed by slowly, while Haku and Chihiro decided to take a day or two completely for their kids. Unfortunately, the God and Goddess would show up on urgent matters and ruin their plans.

"Kohaku," said Tadashi, striding into the nursery, very flustered. Haku looked up, right in the middle of playing "Cloud Wars" (summon two small clouds and knock them together until one finally dissipates) with Kaida; it was her favorite game.

"Kohaku, I need to see you," said Tadashi, opening the door, indicating he should follow him. Aya, instead of apologizing for her husband's rudeness, swooped down upon Chihiro.

"Come along dear," she said solemnly, taking Chihiro by the hand and pulling her up. "We need to discuss something." Chihiro glanced back at her children, looking dejected. "I'm sorry," said Aya, meaning it. "I will summon one of my servants to watch them while you are gone."

She clicked her sea-foam fingers and instantly a girl appeared, dressed in a long pink dress. She bowed to Aya and said, "How may I help you, Mistress?"

"Please watch these children, Yumi."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Tadashi and Aya walked their counterparts up the stairs and down the hall. They reached Haku's office and entered. Sitting down, Haku spoke first.

"What the hell is so important that you had to take us away from our family?" he hissed. Chihiro turned to Aya, eyes asking the same question. Aya only stared back, down casting her eyes and indicating her husband.

"Takehiko-Yuu is ready and preparing to attack," said Tadashi solemnly.

Haku merely stared unbelievingly at the God, mouth ajar.

_"What?"_ he asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"He's ready to attack," Tadashi repeated. "Believe it, Dragon."

"B-but I thought he was still a ways off," stuttered Chihiro, eyes wide. "He isn't supposed to come for many weeks yet."

"I wish it were the case, Chihiro," said Tadashi earnestly. "But unfortunately, it is not." He looked up at the others in the room. "Now, we need a plan of attack immediately."

"What else can we do?" asked Haku, standing up. "We call in our army…. Damn," he cursed, hands curled into fists by his side. "Our children are still here. That bastard!" He slammed his fist down on the desk, almost breaking it in half.

Chihiro was by his side instantly, taking his arm.

"Haku, you alert everyone and gather them here. I'll take the kids and run for the human world; they'll be safe at my mom's." Haku nodded.

"Right," he said. "Take your sword with you, just in case. And whatever else you think you might need."

"Right," said Chihiro. She was about to run off when Haku tugged her arm. Bringing her back to his side, he looked into her eyes deeply.

"I love you," he said, putting his hand gently to her face.

"I love you, too," said Chihiro, panic rising in her; Haku would never embrace her like this unless he was sure that something bad would happen. He brought his lips to hers, soft and tender, quelling the panic.

He finally let her go and she ran to Zeniba's guest room to retrieve her weapon.

Chihiro skidded to a halt in front of the door. Throwing it open, she grabbed her sword and secured it her hip, then began to grab wildly at potions bottle lining the shelves. After gathering as much as she could, she ran back to get the children; time was of the essence as Takehiko-Yuu drew closer by the minute.

She found Lin on the way down to the playroom. When she was alerted to the danger, the yuna thrust her toddler at Chihiro and pleaded with her to take him as well, then ran off to alert the rest of the bathhouse.

Chihiro ran into the playroom and, thanking Aya's servant, gathered her own children, then ran out of the bathhouse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Haku had somehow come across a mirror that Zeniba had given him on her last trip to the bathhouse. It allowed him to magically connect with the old witch.

"Zeniba!" he yelled into the mirror. "Zeniba, damn it you old witch, pick up!"

"What do you want, dragon?" asked Zeniba, finally picking up.

"Takehiko's about to attack!" he yelled into the mirror. "Quickly, alert all of the army!"

"What?" asked Zeniba. She seemed to recover, then asked, "Where's Chihiro?"

"She's taken the kids to her mother's."

"Is she there yet?"

"No, she's just left."

"No! Tell her not to go outside! Takehiko will be sending his smaller minions first, and many of those strike from the air!"

"Oh, no," said Haku, dropping the mirror and running as fast as he could to the exit doors, completely forgetting that he could fly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chihiro had just reached the bridge carrying all three children. She began to run across the bridge as fast as her legs would carry her. She ran all-out until the reached a small bit of trees and bushes. Suddenly, she heard the most un-godly noise. Looking up at the sky, she saw a horde of bird-looking creatures. They looked like ugly, distorted humans with multi-colored wings sprouting from their backs and taloned feet.

Chihiro began to run into the cover of the forest, but it was too late; they had spotted her. Screeching awfully, the harpies descended upon her, grabbing at the children. Chihiro screamed and ducked, continuing to run.

Suddenly, she was caught off-guard by a random claw and knocked to the ground, loosing her grip on the children. As she hastily got up, blinded by the blood in her eyes, she groped sightlessly on the ground for the three small figures. She heard their cries but could not locate them amidst the screeching.

She abruptly caught hold of a small arm and gripped it. She pulled the child closer, not know who it was. She began to blindly sweep the ground again, desperate to find the other two. But then she heard the harpies depart. She managed to clear her eyes as they flew off. In the sky, a little brown-and-green haired girl was screaming for her mommy while in the clutches of an ugly female, her baby brother was wailing in the claws of the harpy next to her.

Chihiro looked quickly down at the child beside her; it was Kisho.

Desperately, Chihiro picked the little boy up and began to run after the flock, tears streaming from her eyes.

"KAIDA!" she screamed, chasing them. "TATSUYA!"

But it was no use; the harpies were faster than she was. Chihiro collapsed to the ground, tears still running down their cheeks.

"My babies…" she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haku was racing down the stairs, desperate to get to Chihiro before she left. He didn't notice all of the people going the opposite direction of him. His mind was set on finding his family.

When he reached the ground floor, he stopped, realizing that Chihiro had already left. Running to the door to go search for her, he was suddenly stopped.

Large, gray ogre spirits were infiltrating the bathhouse, running everyone they did not kill upstairs. He was confronted by the leader.

"You," said the ogre spirit thickly. Then he caught sight of who he was. "Kohaku of the Kohaku River," he said. "We have special orders from the boss about you." He rushed at Haku. Not equipped with his sword, Haku was left helpless. After being pummeled for several minutes, he was hoisted up and taken to the tenth floor.

He was thrown unceremoniously into his bedroom. Haku got up and ran to the window, only to discover that it had been sealed shut. He was now a prisoner in his own house.

Suddenly, he heard voices outside his room.

"Picked up these two on the grounds outside," one voice said. "A girl was carrying them, and a third, too. I knocked her down and then swiped them."

"Hmm, let me see them," said another voice, the one who had locked him in his own room. There was a muffled sound of moving cloth as whatever it was had been handed over. Haku sat straight up when he heard a small mewling sound of discomfort.

"Ah, you imbecile," said his captor's voice, "you were going to harm them? No, we have orders not to hurt them. Takehiko-Yuu specifically stated that they were not to be separated."

Haku stood quickly and moved to the door with rapid speed, knowing what was about to happen. The door clicked open and a toddler and baby were thrown into the room. Haku caught them both safely in his arms.

"There you are, Daddy-Dearest," said his captor greasily, sneering. He closed the door with a slam, locking it.

Haku retreated to a corer of the room, holding his children firmly to his chest.

"D-Daddy?" asked Kaida quietly, sniffling. "W-what's going on? Where's Mommy?" Haku looked down at his daughter, one of her small hands rubbing tears from her eyes, the other clinging to his torn tunic.

"I…I don't know, Kaida," admitted Haku. It was hard to say it. He could usually think of a way out of anything. But not this time. This time, it was up to Chihiro.

_'Little one,'_ he thought, _'please, you must finish this in my stead. Now you have to rescue us. I know you can do it, Chihiro, I believe in you. For Kaida's and Tatsuya's sakes.'_

_

* * *

Rest In Peace Demetrice Hardy_


	15. Enemy Territory

_Author's note: Sorry, I know it's been a while. But, SCHOOL'S OUT!!!! So, I'll be posting more often (hopefully). Well, here's chapter fifteen. I'm trying to pick up the action and move the story along, 'cuz I know I've dawdled long enough. So, here you are, and now, I'm going to see Pirates of the Carribean III. Ja ne! (can anyone tell me what that means? Or the suffix shishou? Thanks!)_**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen: Enemy Territory **

Chihiro was crouching in the tiny bit of forest where her children had been abducted. She wanted desperately to go after them, but was smarter than that. She was sure that, judging by the direction the harpies had flew, they were attempting to take over the bathhouse, and had probably already succeeded.

Also, she still had Kisho with her, and was not about to put him in danger. However, she could not take him to the human world; no doubt that Takehiko-Yuu had guards station by the tunnel.

So there she sat, defeated and not a clue what to do. She suddenly felt a tiny tug on the hem of her tunic.

"Sen-san?" Kisho asked, one hand on her shirt, the other at his mouth. Chihiro had learned to interpret it as a sign of the boy beginning to panic.

"Yes, Kisho?" asked Chihiro, putting a comforting arm around him.

"Where are Kaida and Tatsuya?" Chihiro barely noticed that he had lost his stutter. She looked deep into the boy's cerulean eyes.

"I…I don't know," she admitted finally. She saw his chin quiver slightly. "But I think they're with their father," she added quickly, attempting to stop the foreshadowed tears.

"What are we going to do?"

"I…don't know that, either." _'I'm a wonderful mom. "Don't worry sweetie, we're surrounded by the enemy, my mate has probably been taken hostage, my children are nowhere to be found, and the most evil being in all the spirit world is attempting to take over our home, then the world itself, but everything's gonna be okay." Yeah, real convincing.'_

There was another tug on her shirt.

"Sen-san?" said Kisho quietly. His eyes were shining and he had the cutest expression on his face, it made Chihiro want to pick him up and hug him.

"Yes, Kisho?"

"I…I've seen those bird-people before."

"What?"

"I've seen them before."

"Where?"

"At the castle."

"Castle?" Chihiro thought for a moment. "Oh, do you mean where you were before we found you?" Kisho nodded his head. "But I thought you didn't remember anything before we found you."

"I didn't. But I 'membered when I saw the bird people."

"Okay, sweetie," said Chihiro, pulling the boy closer, "tell me what you remember."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn—darn it," exclaimed Haku. His children were near him, and Chihiro would skin him alive if she heard Kaida repeat that.

"What is it, Daddy?" asked Kaida, getting up and walking to her father.

"Nothing, baby," said Haku, giving her a smile that he hoped was reassuring. "Go back and keep an eye on Tatsuya for me, okay?"

" 'Kay," said Kaida, smiling. She walked back and plopped down next to her baby brother, tickling his tummy. Haku let himself smile before turning back to his work.

He had been trying to reach Chihiro by any means necessary. He had tried reading her thoughts, sending her images through his head, and even using the old mirror to contact Zeniba, though nothing worked. He guessed that whoever had taken over the bathhouse had cast a sealing spell which sealed everything magical inside the area. It also meant that their mating rings would do no good. So he was, essentially, alone with the enemy, and left to protect his children.

But he knew that the real challenge lay in wait for Chihiro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay," said Chihiro fifteen minutes later. "So you and you're family were abducted shortly after you were born, by Takehiko-Yuu, right?" Kisho nodded. "Then he murdered your parents and enslaved you?" Kisho nodded again. "And you've been a servant for him ever since."

"Yes."

"But how did you get away?" asked Chihiro. "Did he let you go?"

Kisho shook his head. "No. I ran away."

"How?"

"Master had been busy for a while. He kept leaving in the middle of the night and wouldn't come back for days or even weeks. He left me in charge of…something." There was a look of deep concentration on the toddler's face, as though he was trying to pull a memory from somewhere. "But I can't 'member what it was. All I know was that when Mistress Tsukiko died, whatever it was I was supposed to guard was the only thing that made me happy."

Chihiro's eyes softened. "Who was Tsukiko?"

"She was Master's mate. She was a moonbeam spirit. She was really pretty. Whenever my parents died, Mistress Tsukiko took care of me."

"What happened to her?"

Kisho's expression became colder than any toddler's should. "Master killed her."

"Why?" asked Chihiro, horrified.

"I don't know. She gave him what he wanted, and he had no more use for her."

"That's horrible." Chihiro shuddered involuntarily.

"But the thing I was supposed to guard and tend to, it made me happy. The only time I smiled was when I was with it." Kisho gave a small grin. Then it faded. "But one day, I saw a chance to leave, to escape. Master had just left, and taken most of the guards with him. There was no one in the hallways. I snuck out of my room and down the corridors, until I finally got to the door that led outside. I opened it and ran out, not looking back. I tripped over a rock and hit my head, but I kept running. That must be why I lost my memory."

'_Poor baby,'_ thought Chihiro. She put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "Kisho, do you remember where the castle is?" Kisho nodded. "Good. I need to go there."

And with that, she and Kisho rose and exited the small forest, setting out for the enemy territory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haku was sitting on the bed with Kaida and Tatsuya, defeated. He had tried everything he could possibly think of. Every spell he tried to use failed, and he was positive that his magic had been sealed. He unconsciously sighed, hanging his head.

"Daddy?" asked Kaida. When he did not answer, she cupped his chin in her tiny hands and lifted his head to look at her. "Daddy?" she asked again. Her eyes shined with concern.

"Hm?" mumbled Haku, trying to snap out of it.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" asked Kaida, putting her small hand to Haku's forehead. "Do you feel sick? You don't have a fever." Haku had to laugh. He took his daughter's hand in his, noting the vast difference in size, and touched his forehead to hers.

"No, sweetheart, I feel okay," he said.

"I miss Mommy," said Kaida, tears coming to her eyes.

"I do, too." He noticed her tears. "Hey, don't cry," he said softly, wiping her face with his thumb. "We're going to be alright. Everybody: you, me, Tatsuya, Mommy, Kin, Aunty Lin, Kamajii. We'll all be fine."

Kaida gave a small smile.

Suddenly, there was a loud, thunderous knock at the door. Haku immediately shifted Kaida and Tatsuya behind him, shielding them. He had no way of protecting them and he knew it.

"Yes?" he asked loudly, fangs bared, prepared to defend his children to the last.

"Food," called a gruff voice from the other side of the door. "And supplies. We noticed you have a small whelp with you." Haku's head turned slightly in Tatsuya's direction, as if to make sure he was still there.

"Leave them by the door," called Haku, noting a small hope of escape. He only hoped that his captors were as stupid as they sounded.

"Hah! No, dragon, we open the door and hand them to you. Do we look stupid?"

_'Well, first of all, you dolt, I've never _seen_ you, only heard your voice, so, yes, I suppose you are,'_ thought Haku, letting a small smirk grace his lips.

"Alright," he said, slowly standing. "I'm coming. But if you pull one trick, you will feel my wrath." _'Or, more precisely, Chihiro's wrath. Hell hath no fury like a woman whose family is in danger.'_

Haku crossed the length of the room and stood in front of the door. He heard the handle rattle slightly from the outside, and had a fleeting vision of escaping, but stamped it quickly when he remembered Kaida and Tatsuya on the bed; they could not run after him.

As if reading his mind, his captor spoke up. "Don't even think of escaping; this place is heavily guarded and you would be killed instantly." Haku said nothing.

The door opened and Haku had to move quickly to catch the food and supplies, which had been carelessly shoved into the room. No sooner had he loaded his arms did the door close with a _bang_.

Haku walked back to the bed, inspecting their new bounty. There was a small portion of rice and fish in addition to a jug of water; enough for two people. Haku understood his captors plan; they were going to keep him and his children alive, but certainly not comfortable. There was also a small container filled with bottles (Haku was sure that there was some kind of cooling or preserving spell on it) and a few packages of diapers, cloths, and powder.

"The bare essentials," sighed Haku quietly.

"What?" asked Kaida, moving closer.

"Nothing," said Haku. He handed her a small plate of rice and fish. _'Better to eat the fish first,'_ he thought. "Here, eat." Kaida took the plate, smiled a little, then began to eat.

Haku smiled back, then grabbed a bottle. He gently picked Tatsuya up and put the nipple to his mouth. When the infant took it, Haku turned the bottle up slightly, allowing Tatsuya to drink the formula without sucking air.

_'Chihiro,'_ he thought to himself, _'please hurry. I have no idea how long we'll be here, or for how long they'll need us. They'll keep us alive, but when we've served our purpose, whatever it may be, they'll certainly do away with us. You have to hurry.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chihiro and Kisho had been walking for what seemed like hours. All Chihiro knew was that they were heading east. Kisho seemed to know the route by heart and did not falter. Chihiro had to admire the little boy.

"Kisho?" asked Chihiro after they had been walking for what she thought had to be five hours.

"Hm?" Kisho turned his head, looking at her with cerulean eyes.

"How much farther do you think?"

"Not very far, Sen-san," answered Kisho.

"Do you think maybe we could rest?" asked Chihiro, sitting down.

"Sure," said Kisho, sitting next to her.

They sat in silence, each thinking about their families. Chihiro prayed that her mate and children would be okay, and Kisho hoped that his adopted mother would be alright.

Suddenly, Kisho jumped straight up with a gasp. He latched his hands onto Chihiro's arm and tried desperately to pull her up.

"Kisho, what is it?" asked Chihiro, startled.

"Sen-san, I just 'membered something else!" said the little boy frantically. "You have to get up, now!"

"What is it?" asked Chihiro again, standing.

"I just 'membered; there's a spirit that works for Master around here!" Kisho began pulling her into the cover of the trees. "He's part of the Terrible Trio of spirits that Master uses to fight for him. His name's—"

"Yutaka, at your service," said a sinister voice behind them.


	16. Yutaka

_Author's Note: Okay, I know it's been a while since I last updated, but I've been working on two stories, trying to do my summer homework (has anyone read _The Great Gastby_?) Anyway, here's chapter sixteen. I'm trying to finish this within twenty six chapters at most, but I'll probably go a little over. Sorry! Right, I still suck at writing fight secnes, but I think I might be getting a little better...ish. So, read and review, please! _**

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixteen: Yutaka**

Chihiro froze. A memory entered her mind.

_"Yutaka, a destructive fire spirit who has no qualms with burning anything in his path_._"_

She turned around slowly, shoving Kisho behind her. Her hand went quickly to her sword, but did not draw it. Some part of her (the part that wished to avoid confrontation at all costs) was hoping that if she showed the fire spirit she did not want to hurt him, then he would let them go.

When Chihiro turned around, however, she was sure that, judging by his appearance, he would not be letting them go anytime soon.

Yutaka was tall, towering about three feet over Chihiro. His skin was a brilliant red. There were black marks that started from his wrists and wound their way up his arms to his shoulders. He was wearing black pants and a black shirt that buckled in the middle, showing off his broad, defined chest. His ebony hair was tied loosely at the base of his neck. He looked like a gentlemanly killer; the kind who appeared dashing and handsome, but everyone knew he had no qualms with murdering anyone for looking at him the wrong way.

"And you must be Nigihayami Chihiro," said Yutaka. There was a twisted smirk on his lips. "Yes, we've heard much about you and your mate." He took a step closer, making Chihiro step back, keeping Kisho behind her.

"A-and just what have you heard?" asked Chihiro, trying to project some confidence into her voice.

"You're the first human to ever mate with a spirit," said Yutaka, grinning. "Also the first human to ever bear a spirit child." He took another step closer. "And you slew Yubaba."

Chihiro was about to step back again, but then thought, _'I did slay Yubaba, didn't I? If I can kill a powerful witch like her, then why am I backing away from this? Yes, he's much tougher then Yubaba, but I have to face him. My family's in danger and he's standing in my way.'_

"What?" asked Yutaka, sounding almost surprised. "You're not backing away?"

"No," growled Chihiro. "My family is in danger, and you are in my way."

"Ah, yes, your mate," replied Yutaka, sick smile back on his face. "Nigihayami Kohaku. He has been a pain in our side for quite a while. You see, Takehiko-Yuu needs the bathhouse; it's the center of the entire spirit world. However, Kohaku has been rather…_reluctant_ to hand it over."

"What have you done with him?" ground out Chihiro.

"Me? I have done nothing to him," said the fire spirit innocently. "However, Takehiko-Yuu's underling might have laid a hand or two on him. I don't keep up with weaklings, you see, so I really have no idea."

Chihiro was growing annoyed with his cockiness.

"Well, obviously Takehiko has control of the bathhouse," she pointed out, taking on her mate's habit. "Why doesn't he let my family go?"

"I suppose he has his reasons," replied Yutaka, shrugging. "But you should be grateful; I'm sure that when he _is_ finished with them, he will kill them."

Chihiro gave a small gasp. She had been aware that could be a possible outcome, but had hoped it would not end that way. Images of her daughter, son, and mate sprang to her mind and strengthened her resolve. She was going to save them or die trying.

Glaring at Yutaka and venom in her voice, she growled, "Get out of my way."

Yutaka laughed. "And why should I?"

"Because if you don't, I will kill you."

"Oh, big threat coming from such a small human."

"Maybe, but I can live up to it."

"Can you now?" There was a cocky grin on the fire spirit's lips. "Well then, I'll make you a deal. Fight me. Win, and I'll get out of your way _and_ give you some helpful information; lose and I'll kill you."

"Deal." Chihiro knew it was a longshot, but she had to take it. Anything to save her family.

Her hand went immediately to the sword on her hip, closing over the hilt. She drew her sword and took a stance, waiting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haku burped Tatsuya and sat him down on the bed, covering him with the monogrammed blanket that Lin had given him. Tatsuya mewled a bit, then nestled down into the covers, and fell fast asleep.

Haku smiled and placed his hand on the baby's back, happy for the moment that he had at least managed to get his son to sleep.

"Daddy," said Kaida, climbing up on the bed, looking at Haku with big, jade eyes.

"Yes?" asked Haku, pulling her into his lap.

"How long are we going to be here?"

"I don't know, Kaida," he answered, hugging her.

"I miss Mommy. And Kin." Kaida's bottom lip began to quiver slightly.

"I know. You'll see him soon." Haku nuzzled his nose into her hair. He remembered when it was as downy soft as Tatsuya's; he had taken comfort in burying his nose in it and breathing in her scent. She smelled like a mixture of mother and father blended with a soft hint of jasmine. The jasmine had confused Haku at first, until Kamajii told him the ingredients he used in the soap for the little girl. The main one had been jasmine.

"Daddy, I'm tired," said Kaida, giving a little yawn. Haku chuckled deeply, which made Kaida smile softly; she liked the way his voice reverberated in his throat.

"Why don't you take a nap like your brother?" he suggested. Kaida nodded, but snuggled deeper into her father's embrace, burying her face into his chest. Haku sighed lightly.

_'Not exactly what I meant,'_ he thought. But as he looked down at his daughter sleeping soundly in his arms, he found that he did not have the heart to move her. _'She looks so sweet and peaceful when she's sleeping.'_

The calm and peacefulness that surrounded Haku was a stark contrast to the situation that his mate was in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yutaka advanced, forming a sword of flames in front of him. He ran at Chihiro, swinging the sword fiercely at her. Chihiro managed to avoid it, jumping back at the last second. She could literally feel the heat emanating from the blade. Her hair, which had been captured in a ponytail, flew in front of her face and was caught by the sword, singeing it.

Chihiro landed a few feet away from the fire spirit, throwing a quick glance towards a small patch of brush that she had pushed Kisho in, making sure he was still safe. Then she directed her attention back to the battle.

Yutaka ran at her again, slashing his blade with calculated strokes. Chihiro barely dodged, moving her head to the side to avoid a blow to her face, then arching her back, missing a slice to her stomach. She performed a back-flip, sliding a bit as she landed.

Yutaka laughed deeply. "Chihiro-san, you'll never defeat me if you keep running away." He lowered his sword, preparing for another attack. "Come."

And so Chihiro did. Lowering her sword, she ran at Yutaka. The fire spirit swung his sword at her side, succeeding in burning a small hole in her tunic.

Chihiro slashed at Yutaka, catching him in the upper arm. A large gash appeared, and red blood, looking suspiciously like hot magma, came pouring out. This time he retreated, jumping back. Looking at his arm, he examined the wound. It was deep; deeper than he had thought a human could inflict. Hissing slightly as he covered his injury with his hand, he looked up at Chihiro, a menacing scowl on his face.

"Congratulations, Chihiro-san," he said, venom in his voice. "I would not think that a mere human could touch me. I suppose I will have to be more careful around you." And with that, he charged again, pumping magic into his blade, making it spin like an inferno.

Chihiro ran forward to meet him as well. Throwing her sword in front of her, it clashed with Yutaka's. They stood there, feet digging into the ground, concentrating with all their might, trying to force the other to drop their weapons.

Yutaka shot more magic into his sword, releasing a scorching heat that burned Chihiro's hands. Chihiro, however, ignored it and kept pressing. Her muscles were beginning to tire and she was shaking from exhaustion.

_'Damn Haku for not letting me do anything,'_ she thought, wincing. _'I've gotten weaker. That's it, when I get back to the bathhouse, we're both going to train and spar to keep ourselves strong. Then idiots like this won't be a problem.'_

Grunting slightly with effort, Chihiro tried desperately to throw Yutaka off balance. But instead of making him fall, it only gave him leverage to push forward and try to take her down. Chihiro caught herself at the last moment, keeping their swords locked.

"Ngh…You're pretty good…for a …ngh…human," grunted Yutaka, giving her a strained smirk. Chihiro almost laughed; it looked like he was constipated.

"Don't…underestimate…me," she ground out, legs beginning to ache.

"Wouldn't…think of it." He gave her a knowing smile. "But you should watch that whelp over there; I'm sure that any underestimate of him would be overestimating."

Chihiro gave a small gasp; she had almost forgotten Kisho was there. Looking quickly to her left, she tried to spot him in the brush, but he was gone.

"Kisho!" Chihiro called out, trying to locate the boy. She knew that Yutaka had not touched him; he was still here, clashing swords with her.

"Kisho!" she called again. _'Oh, Kami-sama, if I lose him, Lin will have my head, and not even Haku could stop her!"_

"Kisho!"

"Sen-san!" She heard the boy call. Looking diagonally behind her, she saw Kisho. He was standing, arms straight down in front of him, hands folded one over the other. There was an expression on his face that reflected a sort of triumph.

Kisho bent over and slammed his hands onto the ground. Chihiro was amazed when the ground began to shake and a large crack was blasted open. The crack continued on, running in between Chihiro and Yutaka. The look on the fire spirit's face was pure shock when the crack turned and ran between his feet. It widened, pulling his feet further apart.

Chihiro sensed her advantage and gave an almighty shove, bowling Yutaka over. He tripped on his own feet and fell down into the crevice, his sword flying from his hand. It clattered to the ground, flame extinguished.

Chihiro recovered quickly and ran forward, peering down into the rift. Yutaka was nowhere to be seen. She could only guess that he was still falling into the black oblivion.

She stood and walked over to the abandoned sword. Without the blazing inferno surrounding it, it looked like an old, worn-out sword. There were scorch marks running all along the blade and it looked dented in many places. Sighing, Chihiro picked it up and tucked it into her belt, alongside her own sheathed sword.

"Might as well take it with us. Never know; we might need it," she said.

"Hey," said a voice. Chihiro jumped and looked around, wondering where it had come from.

"Down here," called the voice. "In your belt!"

"Huh?" Chihiro looked down at her belt to see the fire spirit's sword she had just placed there. Only now, there were two eyes in the blade.

"Wha—?" said Chihiro, surprised. She reached for the sword, pulled it from her hip, and tossed it to the ground. Living in the spirit world, she had earned to be wary of any inanimate object that talked.

"Ouch! What was _that_ for?" asked the sword, wincing.

"How can you talk?" asked Chihiro, taking a step closer.

"I'm magical," answered the sword. When Chihiro only replied with a skeptical look, it sighed. "Look, your mate is a mighty river in human form that can transform into a dragon, my old master bled magma, and that child over there just made a crack in the earth big enough to swallow an elephant; is a talking sword really _that_ far out of the realm of possibility?"

Chihiro had to agree.

She turned around and walked back to Kisho, who was still standing at the beginning of the crack in the ground. He looked slightly shocked himself.

"Kisho," said Chihiro, forgetting the sword for the moment and taking his shoulder gently and leading him to sit on the grass. "How did you do that?"

"I…don't know," answered Kisho, sitting down. "I just saw you fighting and I wanted to help. Then this feeling came over me and it was like I knew what to do."

Chihiro smiled and leaned against a tree, running a hand through her hair. _'This kid is so innocent. It's hard to believe he used to work for someone as evil as Takehiko-Yuu.'_

"So I guess that makes you an earth spirit," said Chihiro, looking at the boy. "Well, that'll be helpful. When we get back to the bathhouse, you can help keep the garden."

Kisho, hearing that he could be helpful, smiled brightly. But then it dimmed slightly.

"Sen-san?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think Okaa-san is alright?"

_'How the hell do you answer this one?...The truth, I suppose; or a mild version of it at least.'_

"I don't know, Kisho. She's probably just fine. Sitting in her room and waiting for us to come back."

The toddler seemed satisfied with this answer and leaned back against a tree, closing his cerulean eyes. Chihiro guessed that he was tired; she herself felt like she had been hit by a car.

"Hey, did someone forget about the talking sword on the ground?" came a nagging voice. Chihiro sighed and stood. She made her way over to the sword and put her foot on the edge of the blade.

"Okay, you. Talk," she ordered, then had a fleeting thought that it was a rather stupid command. One, it was a sword, it wasn't _supposed_ to talk. And two, it was already talking, supposed to or not.

"Yow!" it cried. "Get off! Get off!"

"Not until you tell me what I want to know."

"Fine! What do you want to know?"

Chihiro thought. _'What _do_ I want to know?'_ she thought. "What information was Yutaka going to give me?"

"I don't really think he planned on giving you any," said the sword, earning himself a small stomp. "OW! But I will! I will!"

"Okay, go ahead."

"Well, I assume that you're on your way to find Takehiko-Yuu and free your family?"

"How do you know that?"

"I traveled with Yutaka; I was on his hip when he received his orders from Takehiko-Yuu," said the sword off-handedly. "Point is, I know what you're after, and what lies ahead."

"So, what lies ahead?" asked Chihiro, glad for the information, but becoming quickly frustrated with the blade.

"Well, the next opponent you'll face is Risa, a formidable steel spirit. She should be a few days travel away. But you'll need more than a good sword and luck to defeat her."

"And that's where you come in, I suppose?"

"Well. If you want me to help. And if you GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"

Chihiro sighed and stooped to pick up the yelling blade. "Fine. Now, SHUT UP!" The sword obeyed, deciding wisely not to provoke the woman.

"Do you have a name?" asked Chihiro, giving the sword a look, as if inspecting it.

"I'm Huojin," it replied.

"Huojin. Fire metal," said Chihiro. Appropriate. It's a Chinese name; were you forged in China?"

"Yes, Yutaka enlisted the finest sword-maker in all of the Eastern spirit world."

"Okay," she said, sticking the blade unceremoniously back into her belt. "I thank you for the information, and for the help you will give me in the future." She turned and walked over to Kisho, who was lightly sleeping.

"Kisho," she whispered, nudging the boy. "Get up. We can't stay here. We have to find someplace to rest."

" 'M too tired," he replied, head lolling. Chihiro sighed; she would have to carry him. Hoisting him onto her back, she began running into the forest.

She had been running for half an hour when her legs felt like they were going to fall off. Looking up at the sky, she saw that the sun was setting; not good.

"We have to find a place to sleep," she said aloud to herself. She felt Kisho stir on her hip. He looked up at her sleepily.

"Sen-san, I can make a place for us to stay," he said, yawning.

"How?" asked Chihiro, putting him down.

"Watch." He walked over to a small hill, no more that four feet tall. Placing his hands on the side, he closed his eyes and concentrated.

Suddenly, the dirt of the hill started to move, swirling around in a circle under his hand. It continued to move until it made a small opening in the side, just big enough for Chihiro to duck in if she doubled over.

Kisho stepped back, a small smile on his face.

Chihiro looked into the hole. There was a small cavern inside, large enough for two people to huddle comfortably in.

"What do you think?" asked Kisho, a hint of pride in his voice.

"Great job," smiled Chihiro, ruffling the little boy's hair. He grinned wider.

As Chihiro followed him into the makeshift shelter, she thought to herself, _'Crude, but it will definitely do.'_


End file.
